Quand les ennuis frappent à la porte
by Erilys
Summary: TERMINEE. Artemis Fowl II,maintenant âgé de 16 ans,mène une vie honnête et complètement ennuyeuse selon lui. Sa vie sera alors pimentée quand des gens aux intentions peu révérencieuses le kidnapperont... Les Fées l'aideront-elles? Vous verrez bien...
1. Prologue

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA** : Je viens de m'inscrire, donc je ne connais pas tout les fonctionnements de ce site, alors si j'ai oublié de noter ou de faire un truc, faites-moi signe! x) En tout cas, je préviens que mes chapitres seront relativement courts. ...Bon, d'accord, le prologue est VRAIMENT court... Mais je poste tout de suite après le chapitre 1 pour compenser! ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

Un homme se lève brutalement de son siège et casse un vase - de 5000 dollars,soit dit en passant - . Il désire ardemment quelque chose,mais ignore que faire pour l'obtenir... Soudain,un de ses hommes entre brutalement dans la pièce. Il lui crie qu'il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de le déranger. Et il en a une. Fébrilement,l'homme arrache la photo que lui tend celui qui l'a dérangé en pleine crise. Et ce qu'il y voit l'intéresse beaucoup. Un plan commence à germer dans sa tête. Il lui manque juste quelqu'un... Quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour l'aider ( les "méchants" sont toujours bien bêtes,voyez-vous). La télé annonce alors un nom qui l'intéresse au plus haut point. En tournant la tête vers l'écran,il apperçoit un jeune homme qui regarde la caméra d'un air suffisant avec ses yeux vairons. Un sourire carnassier étire alors ses lèvres...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1: La prétention n'est pas le mieux...<strong>_

Artemis se leva,exaspéré - comme d'habitude si je puis dire - et repoussa sa feuille de contrôle. Il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte dans l'intention de sortir quand le professeur de maths l'interpella:

-Mr Fowl,je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de sortir.

-Vous avez donné l'autorisation à ceux qui avaient fini de sortir,monsieur,répliqua Artemis.

-Mais je vous ai donné le sujet il y a à peine 10 minutes!

-Ce qui est largement suffisant pour finir ce stupide test. Je ne suis pas un incompétent comme les autres,monsieur,5 minutes m'auraient tout à fait convenues! A présent,si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Et c'est sur ce ton incroyablement prétentieux que le jeune génie sortit,laissant là le professeur éberlué,les garçons haineux et les filles admiratives.

Artemis se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le toit de son lycée. Ces soit-disant professeurs de première classe étaient tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres! Quand bien-même on lui aurait donné un sujet de terminale,il l'aurait fini rapidement. Et voilà qu'on l'empêchait même de sortir! Son cerveau n'avait décidément rien à se mettre sous la dent...

Vous vous demanderez sans doute pourquoi,alors qu'il est si intelligent,Artemis allait au lycée au lieu de sauter les classes les unes après les autres. Eh bien,la réponse se résume en deux mots: Angeline Fowl. Sa mère avait en effet refusé catégoriquement qu'Artemis ne saute ne serais-ce qu'une classe,elle tenait à ce qu'il vive pleinement sa scolarité sans rien manquer. Le pauvre génie en était donc réduit à faire semblant d'être plus bête qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mais cette fois-ci,il n'avait pas pu résister à montrer à son professeur et son air suffisant qu'il était largement dominé par un gamin de 16 ans. Et le sujet était tellement simple qu'il n'avait pas pu s'abaisser à faire semblant de le trouver difficile,voyez-vous.

Artemis poussa la porte menant au toit et respira un bon coup. Puis il s'assit sur l'unique banc et se massa les tempes: quelle perte de temps! Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour sauter le lycée. Ses méninges ne lui servaient à rien,ici,et il laissa son esprit dériver vers les Fées. Elles lui manquaient... Foaly,le centaure qui était celui avec qui il s'amusait à lancer des défis d'intelligence et qui était la seule personne à le mettre réellement en difficulté; Mulch,le nain ex-hors la loi avec qui il pouvait mettre en place tellement de machineries; Et Holly... Holly,si courageuse,intrépide,mais également si sensible avec ses beaux yeux vairons... Artemis en était là de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un le tirer violemment en arrière. Il attérit brutalement sur le sol en béton. Le choc lui coupa un instant la respiration,puis il se donna une gifle mentale: il devrait surveiller ses arrières en l'absence de Butler,et non batifoler en songeant à une fille!

Artemis se redressa en se massant le crâne,et jeta un regard glacial à ses "agresseurs". Ils étaient quatre,tous dans sa classe,et le regardaient avec un air mauvais. Deux des garçons étaient très pâles et leurs cheveux viraient plus au blanc qu'au blond. Il se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Les jumeaux Wildorf,songea deux canailles du lycée qui a la meilleure réputation d'Irlande.

Les deux autres,eux,étaient très petits et on voyait à peine leurs yeux à travers leur mèche monstrueuse.

-Bien le bonjour,ironisa Artemis. Que me vaut ce chaleureux acceuil?

-On est venu te montrer à quel point les gens comme toi nous agace,lança l'un des jumeaux.

-Et au passage,on va te faire la tête au carré,ajouta l'autre jumeau.

Artemis ne put s'empêcher de faire du sarcasme :

-Le grand Artemis Fowl mis à terre par deux contons-tiges et deux nains. Magnifique.

-Tu devrais éviter de faire le malin avec nous,le menaça l'un des dit nains.

-Et vous,vous devriez évitez de faire joujou avec des personnes ayant plus de pouvoir que vous,rétorqua Artemis.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi? Qui nous empêcherait de te faire du mal? Toi?

-Non. Mais je suis sûr que _Butler_ sera ravi de pouvoir s'exercer sur quelques malheureux simples d'esprit quand il viendra dans exactement...

Il consulta sa montre.

-...2 heures pour me ramener au manoir pour les vacances.

Les jeunes hommes pâlirent aussitôt - si c'est encore possible pour les jumeaux. Ils avaient bien évidemment entendu parler de Butler,le majordome et garde du corps d'Artemis. Il était dit invincible et n'hésiterais sûrement pas à les mettre en pièce s'ils menacaient Artemis d'une quelconque façon. Les deux nains et l'un des jumeaux bâtirent en retraite,mais l'autre conton-tige lança une dernière menace:

-Fais quand même attention à toi,Fowl. Ton majordome ne sera pas toujours là,mais nous, nous serons encore là. Et à ce moment-là...

Artemis leva les yeux au ciel. Les adolescents voyaient leur vocabulaire totalement contaminé par les clichés de films! Le jumeau ferma la porte en marmonnant,et Artemis surprit l'une de ses paroles:

-Pff,je ne vois pas ce que les filles lui trouvent! Arrogant,fils à papa et suffisant,voilà tout ce qu'il est! Je ne comprend pas comment les filles peuvent le trouver beau et intelligent...

**Haven-Ville,Section Huit.**

Le capitaine Short était très contariée: Grub Kelp n'avait fait qu'embêter le conseil avec toutes ses plaintes inutiles et le commandant Baroud Kelp se plaignait maintenant lui aussi à Holly sur un écran d'ordinateur!

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire,Holly,geignit Baroud Kelp. Mon frère ne cesse de se plaindre et j'ai entendu que le conseil voulait le suspendre de ses fonctions provisoirement à la moindre erreur de sa part,ne serais-ce que d'oublier d'éteindre la lumière! Mais il oubli tout le temps! Si je lui fait ça,mon frère ne va plus me parler avant au moins 150 ans!

Holly gémit,puis,n'y tenant plus,elle explosa:

-Mais je ne SAIS PAS quoi FAIRE! Ecoutez-moi bien,COMMANDANT Kelp. Vous exercez cette fonction et ce n'est pas pour les yeux doux de Foaly et du conseil! Faites ce qu'on vous dit,et si cela ne vous convient pas,débrouillez-vous tout seul!

-Comment? Vous me laissez tomber,Holly? Vous êtes cruelle!

-Eh oui,le monde dans lequel nous vivons est bien cruel,et il est grand temps que le caporal Kelp s'en rende compte!

Sur ce,elle quitta la conversation et éteignit l'ordinateur pour ne plus subir les jérémiades du commandant des FAR. Epuisée,Holly Short se laissa choir dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder,elle pensa aux deux Hommes de Boue,là-haut,et se demanda s'ils allaient bien. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un an,mais elle avait eu Artemis au téléphone il y a une semaine. Holly sourit: Artemis avait passé son temps à se plaindre de son lycée remplit d'imbéciles et lui avait dit qu'il en regrettait presque l'école St Bartleby. De plus,même s'il n'en avait rien dit,Holly avait deviné que Butler,ses parents et les jumeaux lui manquaient bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Artemis... Avait-il pensé à elle aussi souvent qu'elle à lui? Bien qu'elle se forçait à l'écarter de ses pensées, celles-ci revenaient sans cesse sur lui. Mais elle s'ébroua: Non, cela n'avait pas lieu d'être. Une elfe et un humain,c'était _impossible! _Et puis,depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'Artemis lui avait menti,elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec lui dans ce genre de relations.

Holly n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa joute mentale,car un message d'urgence s'afficha sur tous les écrans de la Section Huit et l'alerte rouge sonna: tous les membres importants de la Section Huit devaient se réunir dans la salle de technologies avancées,le repaire de Foaly. Holly sentit l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre,mais elle se leva tout de même et se précipita avec les autres personnages importants dans la salle où les attendait Foaly,une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Une _très_ mauvaise nouvelle,même.

* * *

><p>Alors? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut? =)<p>

Reviews si vous voulez me donner votre avis! ^o^

Erilys ~allias Louise-chan


	3. Chapitre 2

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

** NDA**: Hohoho, je commence à me familiariser avec le site... Que c'est intelligent, le cerveau humain! XD

**Smarter3**: La suite est là, je vais en mettre quatre d'un coup, et je ferai pareil demain! ;) Et oui, toi aussi avance ta fiction! .

**Juno: **Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup =') XD Ah oui y a de quoi devenir parano, effectivement! En tout cas: vive la PAF! ^o^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une seule erreur et...<strong>_

Holly Short poussa brutalement la porte du "repaire" de Foaly et,en ignorant le salut de Vinyaya et le regard courroucé du commandant Kelp,elle s'assit à sa place. Foaly attaqua aussitôt:

-Bien,puisque nous sommes tous présents,commençons immédiatement.

-Que s'est-il passé qui réclame l'alerte rouge,Foaly? demanda le commandant.

-Eh bien...il se trouve que...

Le centaure se racla la gorge.

-Il se trouve qu'une Fée a été...

-Bon,accouchez,Foaly,nous n'avons pas de temps pour vos petites manières,lança Holly,exaspérée.

Ledit maniéré lui jeta un regard noir,ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer,mais y renonça en voyant les regards frustrés que tous lui lancaient. Même lorsqu'on était un centaure très intelligent,mieux vallait éviter les ennuis quand on le pouvait.

-Bien,alors,tenez-vous bien. Une Fée a été photographiée hier,sans bouclier.

Un silence de mort accueillit cette révélation. Puis ce fut le déchaînement:

-Comment cela est-ce possible? rugit le commandant.

-Un Homme de Boue nous tiens en ce moment entre ses mains? s'exclama Vinyaya,sonnée.

-La photo est-elle déjà en train de parcourir le monde? fit Holly en se levant.

-SILENCE! hurla Foaly. Arrêtez de m'assaillir de questions,cela n'avancera pas de beaucoup notre situation - qui est catastrophique,je vous l'accorde.

-Et pourrais-je savoir qui est la Fée qui a été assez stupide pour monter en surface sans bouclier? demanda Mulch qui jusque là n'avait rien dit. J'aimerais lui rendre une petite visite...

Le nain sourit de toutes ses dents. Holly,d'abord étonnée de ne pas avoir remarqué le nain plus tôt,frémit soudain en songeant à ce qui attendait la Fée prise en photo si jamais elle tombait entre les mains de Mulch. Elle passerait un sale quart d'heure. Puis,en voyant soudain les regards des autres briller d'un éclat féroce,Holly se dit que la Fée allait passer un sale quart d'heure tout court.

-Bien,laissez-moi vous exposer la situation,reprit Foaly en ignorant les questions posées. Une Fée a été prise en photo par un Bonhomme de Boue. Celui-ci n'a en revanche toujours pas divulgué cette information. J'ignore pourquoi.

-Un homme découvre une Fée,la prend en photo,et ne dit rien alors qu'il pourrait se faire un paquet d'argent? s'étonna Mulch. Voilà bien une chose que je ne comprends pas.

-De toute manière,tu ne comprends jamais rien,pouffa Foaly.

-Et l'identité de la Fée? fit le commandant Kelp,interrompant la menace que Mulch n'allait pas tarder à sortir. La connaît-on?

Foaly déglutit,puis il ouvrit une fenêtre qui s'afficha sur le mur de la salle. On voyait très clairement Grub Kelp en train de contempler avec horreur son ongle cassé. Un long silence emplit la salle. Et Holly se dit que finalement,le commandant Kelp n'aurait pas à se soucier longtemps de quelle erreur son frère allait faire qui lui ferait perdre ses fonctions.

**Dublin,Irlande.**

Artemis était songeur. Pour une fois,son cerveau n'était pas pleins de pensées pour les Fées ou pour une quelconque machinerie. Non,pour une fois,il pensait à la même chose qu'un adolescent de son âge. Il pensait à ce que les autres pensaient de lui. A la manière dont ils le voyaient. Ordinairement,il ne s'en souciait pas. Mais il avait surpris les paroles d'un des jumeaux qui disaient que les filles le trouvaient beau et intelligent.

"Intelligent,ça,oui je le suis,songea Artemis. Brillant,même. Un pur génie."

"Bon ça suffit,arrête de te contraguler toi-même,fit une voix dans sa tête."

Artemis s'ébroua mentalement. Restait le beau,donc. Il ne s'était jamais jugé de cette façon et ignorait totalement les critères de beauté. A la pensée qu'on puisse le trouver attirant,le jeune homme se sentit troublé. Soudain,son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit de la poche de son uniforme,et lut le nom de Butler.

-Butler,pile à l'heure,comme d'habitude,fit-il en décrochant.

-Bonjour,Artemis. Je suis devant le portail de votre lycée. J'ai déjà récupéré vos bagages. Je vous attend.

-Très bien,j'arrive immédiatement.

Artemis raccrocha et déambula le long des interminables couloirs. Le lycée était immense,avec d'incalculables couloirs et salles,mais Artemis connaissait tout par coeur. En passant devant sa salle de classe où certains de ses "camarades" continuaient leur contrôle. Du coin de l'oeil,Artemis surprit des filles en train de le regarder en chuchotant et souriant. Surpris,l'adolescent cligna des yeux mais continua son chemin. Butler l'attendait devant la Bentley noire. A la vue de son ami,Artemis sentit son humeur remonter d'un cran. Il sourit,et après hésitation,serra vigoureusement la main du géant:

-Butler,vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est bon de vous revoir.

-Merci,Artemis,fit l'Eurasion,ému. C'est réciproque.

Il ouvrit la porte arrière à son jeune maître,et après avoir fait la vérification habituelle du véhicule,il s'assit sur le siège du conducteur. La Bentley démarra au quart de tour,et ils prirent la route du manoir des Fowl. Artemis raconta un peu de son ennuyante vie à son lycée,critiqua les élèves comme les professeurs,puis resta silencieux pendant le reste du trajet. Butler observait son jeune maître par le rétroviseur. Il le connaissait bien,et voyait au pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front qu'une question le préoccupait. Mais sachant qu'Artemis garderait silence et ne parlerait que lorsqu'il le jugera utile ou important,il ne fit rien pour lui poser la question. Dix minutes avant leur arrivée au manoir,Artemis se lança:

-Butler?

-Oui,Artemis? Un problème?

-Non,en réalité,j'ai une question à vous poser.

-Vraiment? Allez-y.

-Me trouvez-vous beau?

Le majordome fut si étonné qu'il fit un écart et la Bentley manqua de peu de s'écraser sur une voiture du sens inverse. Artemis haussa un sourcil,un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres:

-Est-ce si étonnant que je vous pose cette question?

-A vrai dire,oui.

-Et qu'en est-il de votre réponse?

Butler dévisagea son maître par le rétroviseur. Cette question le surprenaît vraiment de la part d'Artemis,mais puisqu'il se demandait quel était l'état de son physique... Un costume sombre et parfaitement coupé,des chaussures luisant d'un éclat noir. Noir comme ses cheveux dont quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le front. Des yeux calculateurs mais pourtant si beaux: l'un noisette,l'autre bleu et froid comme la glace. Et un sourire si souvent narquois et vampirique. Mais il fallait avouer que lorsqu'Artemis se donnait la peine de vous faire un vrai sourire chaleureux,il pouvait être vraiment très beau.

-Vous êtes très beau,Artemis,répondit enfin Butler. Beau mais plus d'une beauté glaciale que d'une beauté frivole,enfin,je me comprends.

Artemis hocha la tête.

-Je vous comprends aussi,Butler,ne vous inquiétez pas.

Beauté glaciale,donc. Le mot de lui déplaisait pas. Artemis sourit,puis après un moment de silence,il demanda:

-Mes parents et les jumeaux sont-ils au manoir?

**Manoir des Fowl,Irlande**

-Non,Steve,les parents sont au manoir mais d'après les informations recues,dès que la cible arrive les parents s'en vont en laissant les gosses. En attendant,on ne fait rien.

-OK,répondit Steve. Attends,je crois que je viens d'appercevoir une voiture noire qui approche dans cette direction! On fait quoi maintenant,Sean?

Sean se frotta les mains.

-Maintenant,on se tient prêt. Le boss ne devrait pas tarder à nous donner le feu vert pour lancer l'opération.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Toc Toc Toc! Qui c'est? Les ennuis...<strong>

**Haven-ville,monde souterrain**

Holly,Mulch,Vinyaya,le commandant Kelp et Foaly étaient réunis dans une salle un peu à l'écart. Les autres avaient été renvoyés. En effet,les Fées étaient en train de débattre d'un sujet bien connu par elles: Artemis Fowl.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas lui qui a pris cette photo,persista Holly.

-Je voudrais bien vous croire,Holly,rétorqua Vinyaya,mais nous ne pouvons exclure aucune possibilité.

-Ecoutez,si c'était Artemis Fowl,la photo serait déjà sur Internet,intervint Baroud Kelp.

Foaly les interrompit:

-J'ai un hypothèse.

Tout le monde se tut.

-Premier cas: c'est Artemis Fowl qui est dans le coup. Il a juste voulu prendre une photo de Fée,a réussi,mais comme c'est notre ami il ne fait rien pour la divulguer. C'est juste pour nous embêter,quoi.

-Ce qui réussit parfaitement,commenta Mulch Diggums.

-Deuxième cas: un Homme de Boue que nous ne connaissons pas nous a pris en photo,nous tient à sa merci et nous sommes obligés de faire ce qu'il veut.

Un long silence accueillit cette remarque.

-Je crois que je préfèrerais que ce soit Artemis Fowl,conclut Vinyaya.

Holly sortit son portable de la poche de sa combinaison et sélectionna un numéro en mémoire.

-Artemis? C'est Holly à l'appareil. Oui,je t'appelle car j'ai une question à te poser... As-tu photographié une Fée les jours précédents? Vraiment? Oh... Oui,c'est ce qui c'est passé... Merci,Artemis. Et désolée. Oh attend,ne quitte pas,il faut juste que je les mette au courant de la situation.

Holly se tourna vers les autres qui attendaient,le visage anxieux. Le capitaine Short soupira:

-Je crois bien que nous sommes dans le deuxième cas.

Un certain nain de notre connaissance lâcha alors un mot qu'il ne convient pas de rapporter ici.

**Manoir des Fowl,Irlande**

Butler gara la voiture dans l'allée du manoir des Fowl. Artemis sortit et respira un bon coup:il était enfin de retour chez lui. Butler sortit les valises,et emboîta le pas à Artemis qui avait déjà ouvert la porte de sa maison. A peine la porte avait-elle pivoté sur ses gonds que Myles et Beckett sautaient au cou de leur grand-frère:

-Artemis,niguaud! beuglèrent-ils à ses oreilles.

Le niguaud grimaça,mais les serra dans ses bras à son tour. Puis quand il se redressa,il vit ses parents qui l'attendaient devant le salon. Artemis repoussa doucement les jumeaux,et laissa ses parents l'embrasser à leur tour.

-Tu nous a beaucoup manqué,Arty,murmura sa mère.

-Oui,les jumeaux étaient infernals sans toi,pouffa de rire son père.

-Vous m'avez manqué,vous aussi,dit Artemis en souriant. Alors,vous partez quatre jours en Italie?

-Oui. Je suis désolée,Arty,fit Angeline Fowl. Mais les jumeaux restent. Et Juliet ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour t'aider à t'occuper de ces petits monstres!

-C'est qui les monstres mamannn? fit Myles.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire,c'est un secret.

-Oh.

Artemis éclata de rire,embrassa une dernière fois ses parents et les regarda partir en voyage d'affaires en Italie. Il laissa Butler s'occuper un peu des jumeaux et partit dans la salon. S'affalant sur le sofa rouge,il alluma la télé sur la chaîne des informations concernant l'Amérique. On voyait un journaliste en train de décrire avec entrain la joute verbale qui allait suivre entre deux hommes politiques:

"...Et le député Ezra Ginks est bien en voie de prendre la place du premier ministre au moindre faux pas de celui-ci! Eh bien,les deux hommes..."

On zooma alors sur un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine,impeccablement rasé. Le nom d'Ezra Ginks s'afficha en dessous. Remarquant alors la caméra,l'homme sourit de toutes ses dents:un sourire vampirique.

"Tiens,on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un sourire intimidant,sourit Artemis. Il est peut-être de la famille... Oncle Ginks,futur premier ministre,pouffa-t-il de rire. Que voilà une idée plaisante!"

Un léger bourdonnement sur son doigt le tira alors de ses divaguations: Holly était en train de l'appeler. Positionnant correctement sa chevalière,il décrocha:

-Allô?

-Artemis? C'est Holly à l'appareil.

-Content de t'entendre,Holly. Un problème?

-Oui,je t'appelle car j'ai une question à te poser...

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-As-tu photographié une Fée les jours précédents?

Artemis fronça les sourcils.

-Une Fée? Non,pas du tout. J'était au lycée pendant toute la semaine!

-Vraiment?Oh...

Artemis haussa les sourcils.

-Une Fée a été prise en photo par un humain? Voilà qui est problématique...

-Oui,c'est ce qui s'est passé...

-Et bien évidemment,on me tient pour responsable! Je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien,avec tout ce que je vous ai fait subir... Je vais faire des recherches et je vous tiens au courant si je trouve quelque chose.

-Merci,Artemis. Et désolée.

-Au revoir.

-Oh attend,ne quitte pas,il faut juste que je les mette au courant de la situation.

-Très bien.

Artemis patienta,et marmonna quelque chose a propos du fait qu'on le tenait responsable de tout! Il n'était pas le seul criminel sur terre,tout de même! Artemis fut tiré de ses pensées par Butler qui toqua à la porte:

-Artemis? Les jumeaux tiennent à sortir se promener dans le parc.

-Eh bien laisse-les dans le jardin.

-Ils savaient que vous diriez ça,et ils sont déjà dans la voiture avec leurs affaires.

Artemis soupira. Quels monstres,ces deux-là!

-Allez-y,Butler,mais ce sera sans moi.

-Je ne peux pas me le permettre,je suis votre garde du corps! Je...

Le majordome géant se tut. Artemis lui avait lancé un regard qui aurait suffit à arrêter des éléphants en pleine charge.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à débattre de choses aussi futiles,Butler,articula Artemis. Pour une fois,laissez-moi seul. Que pourrait-il arriver? Le manoir parfaitement sécurisé.

Et il disait vrai. Des rayons X,des détecteurs de mouvements et même des mines étaient positionnés dans le jardin et la demeure. Butler soupira,puis capitula enfin:

-Très bien... Je reviendrais vite,je n'aime pas vous savoir seul...

Butler avait parfaitement raison de s'inquiéter...

**Sous le manoir des Fowl,Irlande**

Steve avançait tant bien que mal dans la machine "taupe" et procédait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour faire avancer rapidement cette monstruosité. Le commando qui se trouvait dans les sièges passagers étaient serrés et très irritables:

-Bon,t'a bientôt fini,Steve? On va pas passer la nuit ici!

-Oui,oui,ça va,grogna Steve. Et puis pourquoi c'est pas moi qui fait l'appât?

-Parce-qu'il faut être très habile pour tromper la cible,d'après le boss. Et toi tu es plus gros bras que cerveau!

-Ah,d'accord...

Un grésillement sortit soudain du haut-parleur situé sur le tableau de bord de la machine. Puis on entendit:

-Allô? Vous me recevez?

-Oui,Sean,ici Steve,je te reçois.

-Parfait. Vous êtes bientôt au point prévu?

-D'ici cinq minutes.

-Très bien. Mes amis,je déclare la chasse ouverte!

**Manoir des Fowl,salle informatique**

Artemis était devant son écran d'ordinateur et en attendant qu'Holly revienne de son rapport,il naviguait un peu partout sur Internet,à la recherche d'une quelconque information sortant de l'ordinaire. Après de vaines recherches,Artemis grogna:cet humain était assez habile pour prendre une Fée en photo et assez malin pour comprendre qu'il pourait tirer plus que de l'argent avec cette découverte. Peut-être un pris Nobel,ou autre. Qui sait ce qu'il préparait,maintenant? La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses pensées. Sans doute Butler,déjà de retour. Artemis se leva et descendit tranquillement les escaliers. Nouvelle sonnerie. Artemis s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille,le coeur battant. Butler savait qu'Artemis prenait toujours tout son temps et ne sonnait qu'une seule fois. Ce n'était pas Butler. Pas ses parents,ils étaient déjà dans l'avion. Artemis,aussitôt sur ses gardes,entrouvrit la porte sans enlever la chaîne de sécurité.

-Oui? Que puis-je pour vous?

Un homme qui devait avoir autour de la quarantaine lui sourit,dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches. Un pantalon noir,un long manteau noir,et des chaussures noires. Des cheveux parfaitement lissés,noirs eux aussi encadraient des yeux...marrons (NDA: désolée,j'ai pas pu résister!).

-Bonjour,jeune homme.

-Que puis-je pour vous? répéta Artemis,impassible.

-Pourrais-je voir vos parents?

-Ils ne sont pas disposés à vous recevoir pour le moment.

-Oh,vraiment? C'était à propos d'un problème de banque...

Artemis tendit aussitôt l'oreille.

-Oh? Que se passe-t-il? Un mauvais virement banquaire?

-Non,en réalité,je viens montrer à vos parents un nouveau système de banque qui est bien plus rapide et efficace,et...

-Donc concrètement,vous faites de la publicité,le coupa Artemis. Ils ne sont pas là,je vous le répète,alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Artemis voulut claquer la porte mais l'homme la retint avant qu'elle ne se ferme. Une goutte de sueur roula dans le dos d'Artemis.

-Je vous prie de partir,monsieur.

-Attendez,je vous assure que cela pourrait vous intéresser...

-Ecoutez-moi bien,monsieur de la propagande,articula froidement Artemis. Je ne suis pas un imbécile que l'on peut avoir avec des courbettes et des flâtteries complétement niaises sur une banque probablement incompétente. Sortez d'ici.

Une veine palpita à la tempe de l'homme.

-Très bien,puisque vous ne voulez pas nous laissez entrer,nous nous débrouillerons pour le faire nous-même...

Et c'est à cet instant qu'une immense machine sortit de sous terre en fracturant le béton et attérit juste derrière Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong>: Haha, j'adore comme Artemis envoie bouler le "monsieur qui fait de la pub"! ;) M'enfin, il n'empêche qu'il est un peu dans la me***, là... -"

Reviews pour vos avis! =)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Enlèvement chaotique<strong>

Artemis leva les bras pour se protéger des cailloux et de la poussière qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il se mit à tousser et voulut sortir de la maison,mais l'homme qui faisait de la publicié avait cassé la chaîne de sécurité,était rentrée et barrait la porte de son corps.

"Peut-être qu'il ne fait vraiment pas de la propagande,après tout,songea Artemis en haussant les sourcils."

Puis,avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit,il se retrouve menotté et vit plusieurs personnes armées descendre de la machine qui venait de forcer le sol du manoir. N'importe qui aurait été dépassé par la situation,mais Artemis n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'accorda vingt secondes pour analyser la situation,élever ses chances de s'enfuir,et conclut qu'il était fait comme un rat. Charmante perspective. L'homme qui faisait de la publicité mais qui n'en faisait pas en fin de compte se mit à hurler:

-Steve,place la machine correctement et sort de ce tas de ferraille!

Ne cherchez pas à comprendre comment le dénommé Steve a put entendre l'ordre qu'on lui donnait à travers les parois de la machine et du fracras des pierres tombants. Toujours est-il qu'il a dû l'entendre,car la machine se mit alors le nez vers le trou qu'elle venait de creuser et un homme énorme et vraiment très,très costaud sortit de la machine.

-Me voilà,Sean,pas la peine d'hurler,grogna Steve. Alors c'est ce gosse,la cible?

-Tais-toi,abruti!

Trop tard. Artemis avait déjà emmagasiné les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et le dénommé Sean lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il l'attrappa par le col et lui cracha:

-Ecoute petit,je ne vais pas te faire de mal,mais ne m'obliges pas à te faire du mal...

Artemis eu un sourire méprisant:

-Vous ne me ferez pas de mal,sinon votre employeur ne serait pas du tout,mais alors pas du tout content,étant donné qu'il me veut vivant. Et vous devriez un peu modifier vos tournures de phrases,vous faites trop de répétitions.

-Quoi? fit Sean en clignant des yeux.

-On dit _comment_. Et je disais que vous aviez répété deux fois "mal" en une seule phrase,ce n'est pas très élégant.

-Je vais prévenir le boss que nous tenons la cible,lança Sean à Steve.

Sean le relâcha et s'éloigna en grognant quelque chose sur les cibles trop intelligentes et crispantes. Artemis sourit,puis alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon qui avait été épargné par la poussière. Puis il s'attaqua à Steve:

-Eh bien,qu'allez-vous faire de moi maintenant?

-Ne pose pas de questions. Sean m'a dit que j'ai pas le droit de répondre.

Artemis eu un sourire gourmand: apparemment,il avait touché le benêt du groupe,quelle chance! Il allait pouvoir glaner quelques informations supplémentaires...

-Dis-moi,Steve,c'est bien ton prénom?

-Oui,et alors?fit Steve,méfiant.

-N'est-ce pas un peu..."cliché" comme prénom?

-Quoi?

-_Comment_,soupira Artemis. Je veux dire,Jack,Steve,Peter,John,tout ça,quoi. Je trouve ce prénom ridicule.

-N'insulte pas mon prénom,dit Steve en blémissant de rage. Et puis d'abord,mon nom n'est pas le plus ridicule!

-Ah vraiment? demanda Artemis en faisant mine de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Oui! Sean,par exemple. Avec son nom de famille,ça fait: Sean Bah. T'as compris? Sean Bah,comme _Simba_ dans le _Roi Lion_! [NDA: Sean se prononce Cin]

Artemis exulta: et voilà,en un tour de passe-passe il tenait un nom! Puis Sean revint au moment où Steve disait son nom complet... Le nouveau venu blêmit en entendant son prénom prononcé en présence d'Artemis,puis il se ressaisit et envoya une énorme giffle à son compagnon:

-Mais tais-toi donc! On va se faire repérer,imagine qu'il a un micro sur lui.

-Mais personne ne se baladerait avec un micro!

-On ne sait jamais,avec les Fowl,fit Sean en lançant un regard mauvais à Artemis. Je vais le fouiller maintenant et lui enlever tout objet suspect. Toi,tais-toi et aide-moi à le fouiller!

Artemis sentit qu'il avait très peu de temps pour agir. Bientôt,il découvrirait sa chevalière et on lui retirerait. Pourquoi Holly ne revenait-elle pas? Puis il l'entendit enfin l'appeler. Il se mit alors à siffler.

**Haven-ville,salle de contrôle**

Holly Short termina d'exposer les faits. Foaly soupira:

-Nous sommes alors dans une très mauvaise posture. J'ai cherché un peu partout,piraté des systèmes qui semblaient louches,et je n'ai rien trouvé. Je continuerai de fouiner Internet avec l'aide d'Artemis,mais rien ne pourra nous aider à prendre l'avantage sur le Bonhomme de Boue qui nous a découvert.

-Et Grub Kelp? demanda,angoissé,le commandant Kelp. Que va-t-il lui arriver?

-Il va se faire éclater par les autres Fées,à commencer par moi,commenta froidement Mulch Diggums.

-Vous n'aller rien faire du tout,protesta Vinyaya. Commandant,le caporal -je veux dire - a été suspendu temporairement de ses fonctions et est actuellement dans une salle isolée à l'intérieur du QG des FAR. Pour sa propre protection.

-Vous voyez,il va se faire éclater,ricana Mulch.

Il y eu un impact. Ignorant les cris de protestations du nain,Holly demanda:

-Foaly,que pouvons-nous faire pour aider?

Le centaure réfléchit pendant un minute,puis annonça:

-Vinyaya,vous rester ici avec moi pour fouiller tout l'informatique du monde humain. Commandant,contentez-vous de calmer les esprits dans la ville et tenez-vous prêts dès que j'aurais reçu une information.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête. Le commandant Kelp aurait dû s'offusquer qu'on lui donne des ordres,mais la situation le dépassait largement et préférais laisser tout les ordinateurs et ce qui allait avec au centaure. Ledit centaure se tourna alors vers Holly et Mulch:

-Vous deux,vous partez en surface et vous vous tenez prêts. Si ce fameux Bonhomme de Boue pointe le bout de son nez sur le Net,je le localiserais immédiatement et vous partirez à l'endroit indiqué.

-En surface? En plein jour? gémit Mulch.

-Oh,pauvre chou qui va sentir la crème solaire qui pue,fit Foaly avec un sourire narquois.

-Très bien,approuva Holly,heureuse de partir en surface. Je dois juste prévenir Artemis de la situation.

Holly se tourna et rouvrit son portable. Elle appuya sur le bouton "Récupérez la ligne" et appela:

-Artemis? Vous m'entendez?

Un sifflement lui répondit alors. Ne comprenant ce qui se passait,elle passa le portable à Foaly:

-Je ne comprends pas ce que fait Artemis. Il s'est mis à siffler sans me dire un mot!

-Attends une seconde.

Foaly se précipita sur son écran,ouvrit une page de morse,et déchiffra la phrase qu'Artemis lui envoyait. Car c'était un message codé,bien sûr! Holly comprit soudain ce que cela signifiait: Artemis était avec quelqu'un et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'on comprenne ce qu'il disait. Holly sentit son estomac se nouer: qu'arrivait-il à son ami,cette fois? Foaly se redressa soudain,et tendit une feuille à Holly avant de replonger vers ses machines. La phrase que tentait de leur faire passer Artemis était inscrite dessus:

Vais parler très vite. Enregistrez ce que vais dire et branchez portable Holly sur haut-parleurs.

Oui,que lui arrivait-il encore?

**Manoir des Fowl**

Artemis termina de siffler alors que Sean s'approchait de lui,l'air menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore,Fowl? Bon,je vais t'enlever tes menottes,je n'arriverais pas à te fouiller entièrement sinon,mais ne cherche pas à t'enfuir,tu es complétement cerné.

-Je n'essayerais pas.

-Ouai,ça dit toujours ça...

Les menottes furent enlevées. C'est là que tout se passa très vite. Artemis s'écarta un peu et se mit à parler très vite mais distinctement dans sa chevalière:

-Des kidnappeurs sont au manoir,il est trop tard pour moi,j'ignore où ils vont m'emmener. Mais ce sont des ravisseurs payés par quelqu'un de puissant,apparemment, et ce puissant personnage me veut vivant. L'un des ravisseurs se nomme Sean Bah,l'autre Steve. N'essayez pas de me joindre avec la bague,ils vont me l'enlever. Prévenez Butler de la situation,il saura vous aid...

Artemis fut interrompu par le coup qu'il reçu sur la tête. Effrayé par tout le flot d'informations sur eux qui sortait de la bouche d'Artemis,Sean l'avait assommé avant qu'il puisse en dire plus. Il se dépêcha d'ôter la chevalière et l'écrasa sous son pied. Artemis eut juste le temps d'entendre le bruit que fit la bague en se faisant piétiner avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong>: Mouahahaha, Artemis, t'es fichu, mon pote! xD Ah et je tenais à préciser: Sean ne se prononce pas comme Cin, mais comme _son(_le mot anglais pour dire fils, quoi). Je suis désolée si je choque quelques puristes de la prononciation, mais sinon ça me bloquait dans mon jeu de mot... -" Reviews? =3


	6. Chapitre 5

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA**: Dans ce chapitre, Arty n'apparaît pas... T_T Pff... Mais 'faut bien faire avancer l'histoire, non?

* * *

><p><strong>Promesse<strong>

**Haven-Ville,salle de contrôle**

Un long silence tomba sur la salle. Holly,Foaly et Mulch étaient tous trois trop choqués pour parler. Et il y avait de quoi:Artemis Fowl II venait d'être enlevé sous leur nez! Mulch fut le premier à rompre le silence:

-C'est moi ou Simba vient de kidnapper notre ami?

Foaly claqua de la langue et se pencha vers son ordinateur. Il écouta de nouveau le message,et Holly frémit en entendant le léger hoquet que fit Artemis avant de se taire. Le capitaine Short serra les poings:elle sauverait Artemis. Elle ne le laisserait pas à ces hommes,peu importait qui ils sont! Holly s'approcha de Foaly et le vit taper le nom Sean Bah dans plusieurs dossiers d'Interpol,du FBI et de la CIA. Son nom apparut à chaque page. Sean Bah. Actuellement recherché pour enlèvements et meurtres. Holly sentit son estomac se nouer: un tueur à gage,rien que ça!

-Et on sait pour qui ce charmant personnage travaille,en ce moment? demanda Mulch.

-Non,on ne le sait pas. Mais dans cinq minutes,si.

-Ah,tant mieux.

-J'ai lancé une recherche dans les satellites,expliqua Foaly. Cette entreprise va me coûter cher,mais ce Bonhomme de Boue est notre ami. J'ai envoyé le portrait de Sean Bah aux satellites qui me concernaient,et avec une miraculeuse connexion...

Pendant que Foaly continuait son exposé,Holly trépignait d'impatience. Dès qu'elle saurait l'identité de celui qui tirait les ficelles,elle irait le voir et lui dire deux mots... Et puis il fallait joindre Butler,il devait sûrement s'inquiéter,là-haut. Holly fut tirée de sa rêverie par Foaly qui s'écriait:

-Là! Je tiens notre homme!

Aussitôt,Mulch et Holly se rapprochèrent du centaure.

-Sean Bah,lut Foaly à voix haute. Vu pour la dernière fois à Baltimore,ville des Etats-Unis. Il sortait du bureau "Pop and up" [NDA: no comment pour le nom,je sais].

-"Pop and up"? railla Mulch. C'est quoi ce bureau?

-Tais-toi,Mulch,le coupa sèchement Holly. Foaly,qui est le propriétaire de ce bureau?

-Je vois où tu veux en venir,Holly,sourit le centaure. Et notre homme est...

**Manoir des Fowl,Irlande**

-Ouai,vive le parc! beugla Myles.

-On retourne,on retourne,protesta Beckett.

-Demain,Beckett,demain.

Butler soupira. Les jumeaux lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs,entre la balançoire,le toboggan,la roulette et l'araignée! Alors que le jardin des Fowl contenait un magnifique labyrinthe,ils préféraient aller au parc pour faire du toboggan! Butler secoua la tête:il ne comprendra jamais comment ces petits fonctionnent. Le majordome gara la Bentley au garage,et sonna la porte d'entrée du manoir. Il attendit alors,comme d'habitude,que son maître se donne la peine de descendre. Deux minutes... Cinq minutes... Sept minutes... Butler fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire,Artemis arrivait après cinq minutes maximum. Il ouvrit la porte autant que la chaîne de sécurité le lui permettait,et cria:

-Artemis? Vous m'entendez?

-Artemis,niguaud! hurla Beckett.

-Ouvre,niguaud! renchérit Myles.

Le silence leur répondit. Butler sentit l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre. Chaque fois qu'il avait lassé Artemis seul,il lui était arrivé quelque chose! Dans sa tête,les pires scénarios se mirent à le hanter. N'y tenant plus,l'Eurasien géant défonça la porte et le spectacle qu'il vit le laissa incrédule et horrifié. Un immense trou était planté en plein milieu du hall,et la poussière maculait tous les murs. Ca et là,des morceaux de béton étaient tombés en fracassant des vases et des meubles. Butler entra,le pas chancelant,et soudain il vit un éclat sur le parquet,à l'entrée du salon. Il s'approcha,et la vision de la bague d'Artemis écrasée avec des gouttes de sang à côté acheva de le mortifier. Ses mains tremblèrent,et il se mit alors à hurler,hurler,de toute la force de son corps. Hurlant à ses ennemis qu'il retrouverait son maître quoi qu'il arrive. Hurlant en leur faisant une promesse. De mort.

**?,Baltimore**

Un homme se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre,geste familier chez lui. Ses plans étaient en marche. La dernière pièce de son plan arrivait,un appel le lui avait confirmé. Bientôt,très bientôt,il allait devenir un homme très important... Un premier ministre,peut-être?

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Là, vous devriez avoir une petite idée de qui est le méchant vilain-pas-beau-qui-pue, non? ;)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Recherches sur l'ennemi<strong>

**Haven-Ville,salle de contrôles**

-Ezra Ginks? Qui c'est,ça? grogna Holly.

-C'est le propriétaire de "Pop and Up",répliqua Foaly. Alors,d'après son dossier,c'est un homme politique très important et un riche propriétaire. Il possède plusieurs bureaux et entreprises.

-C'est-à-dire,homme politique important? Important comment? demanda Mulch.

-Suffisamment important pour être en voie de devenir premier ministre des Etats-Unis.

Un silence suivi cette déclaration. Mulch siffla:

-Ah bah ça,c'est de l'importance,dis donc!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Foaly,que devons-nous faire? les interrompit Holly. Maintenant que nous savons où se trouve Artemis,que sommes nous en mesure de faire?

Foaly réfléchit pendant de longue minutes,et un silence pesant tomba sur la salle. Puis le centaure se redressa sur son siège et regarda tour à tour Holly et Mulch,et déclara enfin gravement.

-Artemis est kidnappé par des personnes,et je vous rappelle qu'aucun satellite n'a détecté Sean Bah depuis qu'il est entré dans le bureau "Pop and Up". Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose: un souterrain a dû être mis en place là-bas,et de là il a pu prendre l'avion tout en restant caché par le sol.

Mulch haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi l'avion? Il aurait pu rester sous terre tout le temps!

-Et creuser un tunnel dans l'océan Atlantique? ricana Foaly. Non,impossible. Nous savons également que notre ennemi est puissant,et cette personne veut Artemis. Conclusion: je propose que toi,Holly,accompagnée de Mulch,vous vous rendiez dans ce bureau et que vous attendiez qu'Artemis arrive pour le cueillir!

-Juste moi et Mulch? protesta Holly. On ne va jamais y arriver! Pourquoi ne pas demander un commando de Récupération?

-Ecoute-moi,Holly. Artemis Fowl n'est pas l'urgence,bien que ce soit notre ami à nous trois. Un Homme de Boue sait que nous existons,je me dois de trouver qui il est. Mais je ne peux ignorer Artemis,alors je vous envoie. On ne peut pas demander plus,tu comprends?

Holly baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais pourtant...

-Pourtant,juste deux,c'est exagéré,grogna Mulch.

Foaly sourit alors.

-Et c'est pourquoi vous allez monter en surface immédiatement et aller voir un certain géant de notre connaissance...

**Manoir des Fowl,Irlande**

Butler se prit la tête entre les mains et s'assit brutalement sur le sofa du salon. Il tenta de reconstituer la scène qui avait dû se jouer ici il y a peu. Butler se mit à réfléchir,à calculer,comme le faisait souvent Artemis. Le temps qu'il fasse l'aller-retour du parc,il avait dû se passer une heure tout au plus,cela voulait donc dire que les kidnappeurs avaient agit durant ce laps de temps... Un coup à la porte le tira de ses rêveries.

-Artemis de retour,sauta de joie Beckett.

-Non,je ne pense pas,souffla Butler avec tristesse.

L'Eurasien géant alla ouvrir la porte,et devant lui une jeune fille avec des yeux étonnamment verts et des cheveux blonds apparut. La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents:

-Hello,mon cher frère! Bien ou bien?

-Juliet! s'exclama Butler,complétement étonné.

-Et alors? Ma venue te serais-t-elle sortie de la tête?

-Oui. Complétement.

Juliet fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien merci,ça fait toujours plaisir! Tu pourais au moins avoir la décence de ne pas me le dire aussi franchement!

-Pardonne-moi,soupira Butler. C'est que là,je suis complétement sonné et je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Que se passe-t-il? s'alarma la jeune fille.

-C'est Artemis...

Juliet rentra,et ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant le trou béant qui reignait dans le hall. Sur son visage passa plusieurs expressions: l'incrédulité,l'angoisse,et enfin une volonté incomparable. Se trounant vers son frère,Juliet articula:

-Raconte-moi tout.

**Haven-ville,conduit E37**

-Et on n'a toujours pas changé ce tas de feraille?

-Non,navré,Holly,soupira Foaly. Allez,le nain,à vous d'entrer.

-Euh,sans façon. Me retrouvé coincé là-dedans avec de la lave en fusion derrière moi ne me dis rien qui vaille.

-Mulch Diggums,ça suffit! s'impatienta le capitaine Short. Rentrez votre gros derrière dans ce vaisseau et que ça saute!

Le nain grommela quelque chose sur l'incompréhension constante vis-à-vis de son magnifique arrière-train mais le posa quand même sur la banquette à côté d'Holly. Foaly leur rappela une dernière fois:

-Allez directement au manoir,ne vous attardez pas. Je serais en contact avec vous via le casque d'Holly. D'ailleurs,j'ai rajouté quelques petits gadjets sur ta combinaison,mon amie,mais rien de bien compliqué. Quant à vous,Mulch,contentez-vous de ne pas crâmer en dix secondes lorsque vous serez en surface.

-J'essaierai,mais je ne vous garantis rien,railla Mulch. Un nain crâmé est toutefois un spectacle intéressent:nos poils commencent à tomber,puis nos ongles se...

-Charmant. Bon voyage,le coupa le centaure en claquant la porte du vaisseau.

Holly régla les moteurs et les diverses manettes de la machine,puis appuya sur le bouton d'allumage. Le vaisseau se propulsa à une vitesse phénoménale. Mulch tentait d'empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher,tendit qu'Holly sentait le vaisseau franchir l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. La poussé de lave allait arriver dans quelques secondes... Holly arrêta tous les moteurs,et ils redescendirent instantanément. Les deux compagnons sentaient leur estomac leur remonter dans la gorge. Plus que trois secondes... Deux... Une... Un jet de lave les entoura et les propulsa vers le surface. Vers le monde des humains. Pour une destination bien précise.

**Manoir des Fowl,Irlande**

Juliet siffla et s'avachit en face de son frère,sur une chaise du salon.

-Mon Dieu... Artemis est vraiment dans la...

-Oui,je le pense aussi,coupa Butler. Ecoute,Juliet,j'ignore où il a bien pu aller mais nous devons demander de l'aide.

Juliet haussa un sourcil.

-De l'aide? A tes contacts?

-Non,ils ne me servent à rien si j'ignore où se trouve Artemis. Nous devons appeler les Fées.

-Et bien,si tu peux les appeler,vas-y,je t'en prie! railla Juliet.

-Oui,je sais,sans la bague d'Artemis,nous n'avons aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux...

Un bruit de vase cassé les interrompit. Les deux Butler se levèrent et jetèrent un coup d'oeil derrière la porte. Myles venait de faire tomber un vase de Chine. Dix mille dollars. Butler ouvrit de grands yeux et s'avança vers le pauvre Myles. De toute sa hauteur,il gronda:

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites?

-On joue chamboul'tout,s'exclama Beckett,tout souriant.

Il tenait à la main une boule de pétanque et était en train de viser un chat en porcelaine. Juliet s'empara de la boule avant que Butler n'eut pû esquisser un geste. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement.

-Ouf. Celui-là en coûtait quinze mille.

-Pardon? s'étonna Juliet.

-Non rien.

Avant qu'ils n'aient fait la morale aux jumeaux,la sonnette de la porte sonna [NDA:non,c'est vrai? A quoi ça sert une sonnette à ton avis...] et Butler étonné alla ouvrir. Beaucoup de monde sonnait au manoir,ces temps-ci! Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Holly et Mulch derrière la porte!

-Comment allez-vous,Butler? demanda Mulch.

-Nous venons sauver Artemis! déclara Holly

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Moi qui me plaint de mon frère, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir Myles et Beckett à la maison... x)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Prends garde à celui que tu convoites...<strong>

Lorsqu'Artemis émergea de l'inconscience,il ne vit que du noir. Puis son environnement lui apparut enfin. Il se trouvait à l'intérieur de la machine qui avait percé le sol de son manoir,dans un siège inconfortable. Devant lui,une dizaine d'hommes étaient entassés et à l'avant il reconnu Sean et Steve en train de conduire la machine. Soudain,une douleur à l'arrière du crâne le fit grimacer. En portant la main à l'endroit douloureux,il sentit le texture poisseuse du sang. Artemis se rappela alors sa blessure. Et puis le souvenir de sa chevalière écrasée lui revient. Il hoqueta de douleur:en serrant le poing de rage,il avait trop appuyé sur sa blessure encore fraîche. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui.

-Tiens,je vois que la princesse endormie s'est réveillée,railla Sean.

-Alors,pas trop mal? renchérit Steve.

-Puis-je savoir vers quelle destination nous dirigeons-nous? demanda Artemis en les ignorant.

-On va dans une base souterraine,et de là on prend l'avion pour survoler l'Atl...

Le coup que reçu Steve l'empêcha de continuer.

-Imbécile! hurla Sean. Tu ne veux pas donner notre adresse,tant qu'a faire?

-Mais,il ne sait pas où nous allons,même si je lui dit ça! protesta Steve.

-Oui,mais il y a tout de même beaucoup d'informations là-dedans... songea Artemis. Vous n'empruntez que des souterains et évitez tous les contacts avec l'air libre,sans aucun doute pour contrer les sattellites. De plus,si l'on survole l'Atlantique,je ne vois qu'une destination possible:les Etats-Unis.

Tous regardèrent le génie,ahuris. Sean contra alors:

-Pas mal comme raisonnement,mais tu te trompes: rien ne prouve que nous allons aux Etats-Unis!

-Récapitulons: une machine high-tech,une dizaine d'hommes bien entraînés,un avion privé,tout cela fait beaucoup de frais,non? fit Artemis,narquois. Mais si vous voulez me faire croire qu'un sympathique bonhomme du Canada aurait assez d'argent pour tout ça,allez-y,je vous en prie.

-Eh,je suis Canadien,protesta Steve.

-Vraiment? Et bien apportez-moi des pancakes et du sirop d'érable,je meurs de faim,répliqua Artemis.

-Tu mangeras dans l'avion,là nous sommes arrivés à la base,grogna Sean.

Artemis haussa les sourcils,mais un choc secouant la machine toute entière confirma qu'il étaient arrivés à destination. Un soldat qui se trouvait non loin de lui l'attrappa sans ménagement et le fit descendre une passerelle qu'on avait fait tomber de la machine. Artemis sortit,et dès qu'il fut dehors,il examina l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une sorte de bulle géante en métal les entourait. En quelques endroits,on pouvait distinguer des fissures dans le métal,et Artemis comprit aussitôt que c'était pour permettre à l'avion de sortir. Ses yeux se mirent alors à chercher l'avion en question,et il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps: juste en face d'eux,se tenait un jet qui avait l'air de la toute dernière technologie. Ses ailes étaient fines mais semblaient résistantes,un nez pointu,et une queue avec une forme bizarre...

Pour mieux pénétrer l'air,comprit Artemis. Cet avion est taillé pour une grande vitesse...

Derrière lui,Sean vociférait des ordres à tous ceux qui passaient par là,puis il se dirigea vers un écran de contrôle dôté de millions de boutons. Il appuya sur un énorme bouton rouge,et alors Artemis vit la bulle de métal s'ouvrir. Un tremblement de terre aurait fait moins de bruit. Les gonds crissaient,la lumière du jour pénétrait peu à peu dans la salle en éclairant la poussière qui tombait et faisait monter les larmes aux yeux d'Artemis. Puis,on ouvrit l'avion et Steve s'approcha de lui:

-Allez,en route,Mr Fowl!

-Très bien,Mr...? tenta Artemis.

Sean vint alors s'immiscer entre eux et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux vairons d'Artemis.

-Oh ne faites pas le malin,menaça Sean. Vous savez mon nom,mais à présent plus personne ne peut vous aider,alors ça suffit. Ne tentez pas de nous arracher des informations que vous ne pourrez de tout façon pas tirer profit.

Artemis haussa les épaules et se laissa faire lorsqu'on l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'avion. Malgré la taille fine de l'engin,l'intérieur était confortable: bien décoré,de la mousse en guise de tapis,et des fauteuils en velours rouge. Artemis sourit:il avait vu juste,celui qui le voulait était décidément immensément riche! On l'installa dans un des fauteuils,Steve et un autre homme entrèrent à leur tour,puis Sean ferma la porte. L'homme inconnu alla aussitôt tout à l'avant de l'avion,et Artemis en déduisit que ce devait être le pilote.

Steve s'installa dos à Artemis et alluma la télé. Sean,lui,s'assit en face de son otage et entreprit de lui hôter ses menottes... qu'il s'empressa d'accrocher de son pied au pied du fauteuil. Voyant le regard d'Artemis,Sean sourit:

-Soyons confiants,pas naïfs. Je ne vous laisserais pas aller librement dans l'avion,vous seriez capable de le piloter vous-même.

Artemis ne répondit rien,mais se renfrogna: effectivement,il savait conduire,et avait espéré que peut-être il auraît pu réussir à prendre les commandes et... Mais qu'importe,il trouverait un autre moyen. En dix heures,il trouverait bien un de ses plans génialement magnifiques,comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

L'avion bougea alors,et Artemis regarda par un hublot: le jet s'élevait d'abord lentement,puis il prit de la vitesse et bientôt il apperçut les extrémités de la bulle de métal les entourant quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils passèrent en une seconde dans un grotte,et bientôt le ciel bleu lui apparut. Puis Sean ferma le rideau pour couvrir le hublot. Artemis soupira en détournant les yeux:

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais fixer l'océan pendant tout le voyage pour découvrir où on allait.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit,mieux vaut être prudent,cracha Sean.

Artemis secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

-Vous devenez parano,mon ami. Prenez garde,on ne s'en débarasse pas facilement.

-Attention à ce que vous dites,Fowl,souffla Sean Bah. Je dois vous ramener vivant,mais rien ne m'empêche de vous frapper un peu...

-Typique des paranoïaques,répliqua Artemis,narquois. Vous tuez tout le monde par peur que tout le monde ne vous tue.

Sean se leva en rugissant,et partit à l'avant de l'avion,dans la cabine du pilote. Artemis s'autorisa un dernier sourire,puis il se concentra: il fallait que ce cerveau dont il se vantait tant se mette en marche. Il ferma les yeux,et appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il voulut réfléchir. Vraiment. Mais la vérité,c'est qu'avec le film qu'il entendait à fond derrière lui,il n'y arrivait simplement pas! Puis ce fut au tour des hennissements d'arriver: et un "hiiiii" par-ci,et un "pffff" par-là!

Artemis leva les yeux aux ciel et était sur le point d'exploser quand soudain,une musique le calma instantanément. De la guitare. La mélodie était belle. Artemis se laissa aller à cette mélodie magnifique. Puis la musique devint plus forte,c'était tout simplement...superbe. Et alors,le déclic se fit,et Artemis trouva une idée.

Puis une autre.

Et encore une...

Celui qui avait tenté de l'exploiter allait recevoir une bonne leçon. Qu'il prenne garde,car personne n'imagine ce dont est est capable cette intelligence infinie qu'est Artemis Fowl II !

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Voici le lien de la musique dans l'avion, une composition d'Hans Zimmer pour le film d'animations "Spirit, esprit des plaines"! Mettez le son fort, car au début la guitare on ne l'entends pas trop... En tout cas cette musique est magnifique, je confirme! =D

www. /watch?v=7tEShmY7z_4, avant le slash, tapez youtube


	9. Chapitre 8

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Patience...<strong>

**Manoir des Fowl**

Butler,Holly,Mulch et Juliet étaient tous assis dans les divers canapés et fauteuils du salon. Et Foaly leur tenait compagnie dans un ordinateur posé au centre. Les jumeaux étaient dans leur chambre en train de dormir,épuisés par leur après-midi au parc. Butler ferma la bouche,terminant son récit. Un silence pesant s'installa. Foaly le rompit alors:

-Il me semble que nos informations concordent. C'est bel et bien Ezra Ginks qui a kidnappé Fowl.

-Ah oui? s'enquit Holly. Tu en est à ce point certain?

-Parfaitement. A mon avis c'est une machine qui ressemble à une taupe -vous voyez ce que je veux dire- qui a percé le sol du manoir,il faut pour cela des hommes pour la manier,et pour tromper Artemis. Plus prendre l'avion,cela fait beaucoup de frais. Il faut donc être très riche,et quoi de plus naturel pour un futur Premier ministre?

-Artemis n'aurait pas fait meilleur raisonnement,lâcha Mulch.

-A mon avis,il l'a fait,ce raisonnement,parra Butler.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

-Bien,fit Juliet en tapant des mains. Quel est le plan,alors?

-On sait où se rendre,fit Butler. Dans ce bureau "Pop and Up". On y va,on casse la figure à ce cher Ezra,on récupère Artemis et c'est fini.

-On aurait pû faire ça,mais je pense qu'on va le faire avec plus de _subtilité_,soupira Foaly.

-_Subtilité_? releva Juliet. Bon,Mulch,je pense que tu ne fera pas partie du plan...

-Tu es injuste! se récria le nain. C'est toujours moi qui fait le plus gros à chaque fois,et...

-Assez! hurla Butler. Foaly,exposez-nous le plan.

L'image en pixel soupira et commença à exposer ses idées.

-A l'heure où nous parlons,Artemis doit déjà être dans un avion de grande vitesse à mon avis. Inutile donc de tenter un sauvetage avant qu'il n'arrive à destination,ça ne marchera pas.

-Que peut-on faire,alors? s'emporta Juliet.

-Silence,Juliet! répliqua le centaure. Je sais bien que vous vous inquiétez pour Artemis,mais gardons les idées claires. Notre grand génie,dans son avion,doit sans doute être déjà en train d'élaborer des plans tonitrueux comme il a l'habitude d'en faire. Il prendra contact avec nous quand il le pourra,et à ce moment-là nous exécuterons son plan.

-Et donc on reste là à attendre bêtement? s'énerva Holly.

Foaly soupira.

-Mais pourquoi tant de haine? Artemis a vraiment la cote,dites donc! Non,je plaisantais,les filles. Non! Holly,ne touche pas à cet ordinateur,je n'ai pas terminé d'exposer le plan!

Holly,furieuse,se rassit et Juliet lâcha la prise qu'elle s'apprêtait à débrancher.

-Donc,comme je le disais,continua Foaly,Artemis trouvera un moyen de nous contacter. Moi,je reste sur mon ordinateur et je vous préviens dès que j'ai des nouvelles. Mais Butler,Holly et Mulch,vous partez et vous rendez directement au bureau "Pop and Up"! Autant ne pas perdre de temps et être sur place,prêts à l'action.

-Très bien,firent les trois cités.

Butler faisait déjà l'inventaire de ce qu'il allait emmener -en grande partie des armes- et calculait les dépenses et le temps que tout cela prendrait. Holly,elle,avait déjà son Neutrino et sa combinaison avec elle. Quand à Mulch...son _postérieur _était toujours avec lui,de toute manière.

-Euh... et moi? fit Juliet. Je fais quoi?

Avec une parfaite synchronisation,tous les regards se portèrent sur elle,pleins de compassion,et c'est à ce moment que Myles et Beckett entrèrent dans la salle:

-Mmmh,tata Juliet,j'ai faim,dit Myles.

-Moi je veux aller au toilettes,se plaignit Beckett.

Juliet,horrifiée,se retourna vers Butler -à l'entrée des jumeaux,Holly avait activé son bouclier,Foaly avait interrompu la communication,et Mulch s'était planqué derrière un fauteuil-.

-Non,souffla Juliet,effarée. Pitié,Dom! Ne me laisse pas ici avec ça!

Butler écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

-Navré,Juliet. On ne peut pas laisser les jumeaux ici tout seuls! Et sauver Artemis est urgent,il doit passer un moment très désagréable,ça m'étonnerait que ses ravisseurs lui apportent du caviar...

**Quelque part au-dessus de l'Atlantique**

Artemis enfourna une énième tartine grillée recouverte de caviar. Il la mâcha lentement,analysant le goût avec attention.

-Mmh,un peu trop aigre,déclara-t-il enfin.

Sean se massa les tempes en soupirant: ce prisonnier était tout simplement insupportable! On a la bonté de lui donner à manger,et il te réclame du caviar! Tu lui ramènes du caviar,et il le trouve dégoûtant! Et en plus de ça,il faut se faire insulter tout le temps du voyage sans pouvoir corriger ce petit monstre! C'est bien la dernière fois qu'il accepterais un boulot avec pour cible un génie riche de ce genre!

-Ecoute-moi un peu,espèce de gosse pourri gâté,commença Sean.

-Pas _gosse_,soupira Artemis. On dit _enfant_,et de toute manière je trouve ce terme mal approprié.

-Quoi? fit Sean en clignant des yeux.

Artemis le fixa en silence de ses yeux vairons. Son regard transperçait Sean de part en part.

-_Pardon_? se corrigea Sean.

-J'ai seize ans,articula alors Artemis. Qu'on me traite de gamin ou de sale gosse quand j'avais douze ou treize ans passe encore,mais j'en ai plus qu'assez! A présent,j'entre dans la catégorie qu'on appelle _jeune homme_. Est-ce clair?

-Bon,maintenant ça suffit,explosa Sean en se levant brutalement. Moi je te dis que je t'appelle comme je veux et tu me parles sur un autre ton sinon je...

-Sinon quoi,espèce de brute sans cervelle? répliqua Artemis. Je vous l'ai dit au moins cent fois. Vous ne pouvez _pas_ me toucher,_pas _me tuer,sinon je ne pourrais ou ne voudrais pas apporter mon aide à votre sympathique patron anonyme. Il serait très faché s'il apprenait que sa cible avait eû un petit accident en route,vous ne croyez pas? Et j'aimerais que l'on garde le mode de vouvoiement,si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Un silence tendu suivit. Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard;les yeux noirs de Sean lançaient des éclairs,tendit que ceux vairons d'Artemis luisaient d'un éclat glacial. Ce fut Sean qui baissa le regard en premier. Il se rassit en grommelant:

-Passez-moi le caviar.

Artemis sourit de son sourire symbolique. Ses dents parfaitement blanches croquèrent dans sa tartine.

-Mais bien sûr,mon cher. Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit alors. Artemis eu juste le temps d'entendre trois accords de piano que Sean décrochait en aboyant:

-Allô! ...Oh,c'est vous,Mister...patron. Veuillez excusez mon ton de tout à l'heure. ...Oui,Mr Fowl est juste à côté de moi. Nous sommes...

Sean glissa un regard vers Artemis qui faisait mine de ne pas faire attention mais avait les oreilles toutes ouïes. Puis il se décida et alla à l'avant de l'avion,emportant le téléphone. Artemis soupira et se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Il avait établi huit plans en tout,qui s'accomodaient selon les situations qui allaient peut-être s'offir à lui. En voyant le téléphone à portée de main,il avait dû résister à en mettre un à exécution. Non,de la patience,il fallait s'exhorter à la patience. Sans informations à procurer,il ne servait à rien de prendre contact avec les Fées et Butler. S'il faisait un faux pas maintenant,il gâcherais une autre occasion de prendre contact et serait alors sans aucune aide. Artemis soupira,et attrappa son verre d'eau minérale. Il en but une gorgée,et reposa aussitôt son verre. C'est à ce moment que Sean revint. Artemis l'accusa alors:

-Cette eau n'est pas Irlandaise!

-On en a pas,grogna Sean. C'est de l'eau minérale,soyez heureux. En temps normal je vous aurai donné de l'eau du robinet,et encore...

-Je veux de l'eau Irlandaise.

-Vous pouvez bien patienter encore un tout petit peu,non?

Artemis tilta alors:

-Un _peu_? Quand arrivons-nous?

-L'avion atterrit dans une demi-heure,annonça alors Sean,un sourire narquois flottant sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> La musique du portable de Sean est: "The Scientist", du groupe _Coldplay_. ;)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Rencontre avec l'ennemi<strong>

**Quelque part dans le conduit E25**

Butler s'enfonça dans son siège,il sentait le remords l'envahir quand Holly se pencha vers lui:

-Allons,mon cher Butler,arrêtez de vous faire du souçis comme ça. Juliet s'en sortira très bien avec les enfants.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me turlupine,soupira le géant. Juliet m'en voudra à vie de l'avoir laissée avec les jumeaux. Elle ne supporte pas les enfants,et elle déteste être mise à l'écart,et enfin elle a une sainte horreur de manquer des occasions de se battre.

-Mais...ce n'est pas tout ce qui lui arrive en ce moment? remarqua Mulch.

Une secousse dans la navette où il se trouvaient empêcha Butler de répondre tout de suite. Quand Holly eut passé les turbulences,il répondit:

-Eh oui.

-Oh. Eh bien bonne chance,quand tout sera fini,préparez-vous à mourir,Butler.

-J'aime vos encouragements,Mulch.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Bon,silence,j'essaye de me concentrer sur la route! A moins que vous ne souhaitiez harademment mourir_ écrasé _dans ce tunnel...

Le silence fut immédiat. Holly,Butler et Mulch se trouvaient à bord d'une navette des FAR,avec Holly au volant,et ils traversaient actuellement un conduit qui les mèneraient dans une base au centre de New York. Il leur restait environ trois quarts d'heure de voyage,et ce laps de temps pouvait s'avérer très long avec tous les dangers de la conduite imprudente dans un tunnel... Butler,jeta un regard mélancolique au "paysage" qui défilait à toute vitesse de parts et d'autres du vaisseau. Puis,pour rompre le silence,Butler demanda:

-Et donc,concrètement,que ferson-nous une fois là-bas?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit au moins mille fois,soupira Holly.

-Grand et bête,comme on dit,chantonna Mulch.

-Petit,intelligent,mais pas assez rapide pour esquiver les géants... répliqua Butler,ce qui eut pour improbable effet de faire taire le nain.

-Donc,le plan est: une fois arrivé à la base,on va chercher et une fois trouvé,on se poste devant le bureau "Pop and Up" et on attend les instructions de Foaly. Lui,pendant ce temps,attendra qu'Artemis trouve le moyen de nous contacter et de nous faire part d'un plan probablement imaginé dans l'avion. On met le plan à exécution et on récupère notre cher Arty.

-_Arty_? releva Mulch. Houuuhou,Juliet ne serait pas contente...

Il y eut un impact. Butler soupira et s'écarta de Mulch qui se recroquevillait sous la force de la baffe. Le majordome regarda,rêveur,les parois du tunnel défiler à toute vitesse. Et il se demanda ce que faisait son cher ami,ce cher génie qu'est Artemis Fowl II.

**Bureau Pop and Up,New York**

Artemis tentait d'avancer du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec les pieds reliés entre eux,et les mains menottées.

-Avancez plus vite,nom de nom! grogna Sean.

-Si vous me détachiez les pieds,j'avancerais déjà plus facilement,répliqua Artemis.

-Mais bien sûr,pour que vous vous enfuyez en courant après!

Artemis ricana.

-Le sport n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité,si c'est ce qui vous inquiètes...

-Silence,contentez-vous de marcher!

Artemis retint un énième commentaire scinique,le voyage l'avait quelque peu fatigué et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire des joutes verbales.

Ils avaient attérit quelques minutes plus tôt,au beau milieu de New York. Une trappe s'était ouverte dans un grand terrain désert,et après avoir traversé la trappe,il étaient arrivés dans une piste d'attérissage souteraine. Artemis devait avouer qu'il avait été impressionné par l'ingéniosité de cette piste pour avion privée. Ils étaient descendu aussitôt du jet,et avaient pris un ascenseur qui n'en finissait plus de monter. A présent,il étaient dans un couloir interminable et marchaient vers une porte en bois verni. Sean toqua à la porte,dit quelques paroles inaudibles pour Artemis,puis ouvrit en grand la porte. Il fit signe à Artemis d'avancer:

-Entrez. Le patron vous attend.

Artemis avança d'un pas nonchalant,gardant un visage impassible et une froide détermination à ne pas se laisser faire. Il pénétra dans la pièce. Aussitôt,la climatisation le rafraîchit. L'air au-dehors était étouffant,et il trouvait agréable cette sensation de fraîcheur. D'un rapide coup d'oeil,il détailla la pièce: haute de plafond et plutôt spacieuse,il devait être agréable de travailler entre ses murs crèmes. Des rangées de livres s'alignaient le long des étagères accrochées au mur. Enfin,au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand bureau d'ébène,sur lequel était installée un ordinateur. Derrière,un fauteuil en cuir noir et doré lui tournait le dos. De la personne installée dedans,Artemis ne voyait que les jambes. Sean referma la porte derrière lui,et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le fauteuil pivota vers lui. Et Artemis vit le visage de la personne qui avait tant investit pour le kidnapper. Artemis reconnu ce visage.

-Oncle Ginks? s'étonna Artemis. C'est...vous? [NDA: Dans le chapitre 4,vous vous souvenez,il l'appelle l'Oncle Ginks]

-Je vous demande pardon? fit Ezra Ginks,futur Premier Ministre,complétement décontenancé.

Artemis se reprit et,se tenant bien droit,il déclara froidement:

-Pardonnez-moi,la fatigue sans doute. Je voulais dire: "Ezra Ginks,futur Premier Ministre des Etats-Unis,c'est vous?"

-Ah,je vois qu'on regarde les informations des autres pays.

-Je n'aime pas rester dans l'ignorance,je préfère savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Oh,mais prenez une chaise,je vous en prie,fit Ginks en lui montrant une chaise en face de lui.

Artemis regarda la chaise qu'on lui offrait avec dédain;il s'approcha,tira la chaise sur le côté et s'assit de sorte qu'Ezra Ginks devait tourner la tête sans arrêt pour lui parler. Puis il leva la tête avec insolence et engagea la conversation:

-Bien,mon cher Ginks. Alors,je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait toutes ses dépenses pour mes beaux yeux. Que me voulez-vous?

Ezra Ginks garda le silence un moment. Artemis sentait qu'il l'observait,qu'il _l'évaluait_. Il venait sans doute de comprendre qu'un génie en détention n'était pas très agréable à la conversation. Et encore,un génie pouvait ne pas être agréable du tout. Se sentant observé et n'appréciant pas la situation,Artemis se composa un visage de dédain et d'impassibilité parfaite. Puis,après un moment,Ezra Ginks se pencha en avant et déclara avec douceur:

-Vous avez des yeux intéressants,d'ailleurs,Mr Fowl. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ait "_invité_" ici,vous en conviendrez. Non,en réalité,j'ai besoin d'aide.

Artemis sourit de son sourire vampirique.

-Vraiment? Besoin d'aide?

Ezra Ginks se leva,s'approcha d'Artemis,et sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire de vampire.

-Oui,j'ai besoin d'aide. Et c'est vous qui allez me l'apporter,Artemis Fowl!

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voilà un dessin d'Ezra Ginks que j'ai fait! ;)

http:/img715 .imageshack .us/img715/240/ezraginks .jpg enlevez les espaces entre les lettres et les "." , j'ai dû mettre des espace sinon je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne voulait pas s'afficher...


	11. Chapitre 10

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Ennemi en furie<strong>

Artemis était interdit. On lui demandait son aide,et cet homme croyait qu'il allait la lui donner comme ça.

_Il est temps de lui montrer que son adversaire n'est pas comme les autres..._

-Vous me paraissez bien certain que cette aide vous sera offerte sans aucune résistance,répliqua Artemis froidement.

-Oh,oui,j'en suis certain.

-Dommage pour vous,moi je le suis moins!

Ezra Ginks se redressa et alla de nouveau s'asseoir dans son confortable fauteuil. Il le fit pivoter vers Artemis,et croisa les doigts tel un fin stratège. Il se pencha en avant,et tout dans son attitude rappela quelqu'un à Artemis. Lui-même.

_Je prends cette posture quand je suis maître de la situation et que je m'apprête à déclarer quelque chose qui montre ma supériorité. Cela n'est pas de très bonne augure pour moi..._

Et comme bien souvent,Artemis avait raison. Ce n'était pas de très bonne augure du tout.

-Bien,énonçons les faits,voulez-vous? commença Ginks. Tout d'abord,vous vous trouver dans une de mes entreprises,tout le personnel est à mes pieds,vous allez être enfermé à double tour par mes propres soins,autrement dit je suis libre de faire ce que je veux avec vous.

-Et? fit Artemis avec sa façon naturellement crispante de rester impassible à tout.

-Et,vous êtes sous mon contrôle,donc je vous prie de croire que vous accepterez de m'aider,de gré ou de force!

-Et moi je vous prie de croire que je ne vous crois pas un instant.

-Nous verrons bien.

Le visage d'Ezra Ginks avait quelque peu viré au rouge,mais lorsqu'il quitta sa chaise pour appuyer sur une télécommande dans le mur,ce fut avec un calme parfait. Quoique ses mains tremblaient un peu. Suite à l'enclenchement du bouton,une porte dérobée s'ouvrit,et Ginks aggrippa Artemis en le poussant à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce.

Celle-ci n'avait aucune fenêtre,et était toute faite de béton recouvert de fer. Une seule chaise trônait au centre de la pièce,et un lit qu'on ne pouvait certainement pas qualifier de douillet était plaqué contre un mur. Ginks fit asseoir Artemis sur le lit,pendant qu'il allât occupper la chaise. Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors en chiens de faïence. Ginks oservait attentivement les moindres gestes d'Artemis. Celui-ci,lui,analysait du coin de l'oeil les proportions de sa prison et les éventuels moyens d'y entrer. Sa fouille ne lui apporta que la confirmation qu'il lui fallait: on ne pouvait entrer dans cette pièce que par la porte qu'ils avaient franchi.

-Je vois que vous avez compris,fit Ginks d'une voix douce. Vous êtes mon prisonnnier,ma possession,et la positon de force est loin de vous. Abandonnez.

Artemis se contenta de lui lancer un regard empreint de tout le mépris du monde. Etrangement,cette réaction eut l'air de faire plaisir à Ginks,et il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Artemis s'agita,mal à l'aise. Il faisait tout pour garder un aspect impassible,mais la situation ne lui plaisait pas pour autant.

_Patience,bientôt,tu mettras le plan en place. D'ici là,ne perds pas!_

Le jeune Fowl carra les épaules,alors bien décidé à faire sortir son adversaire de ses gonds.

-Tenez,mr Fowl,j'ai un cadeau pour vous,fit soudainement Ezra Ginks en souriant.

-Oh,comme c'est gentil,railla Artemis. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Ezra sortit une lame immense de derrière son dos.

-Un couteau!

-Oh. Charmant.

-Ne vous en faites pas,mon ami,je l'ai parfaitement aiguisée rien que pour vous.

-Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine...

-Allez,venez par là.

-Vous allez me faire du mal?

-S'il le faut,oui.

-Ce ne sera pas très agréable,alors.

-Pour vous,non,mais pour moi,si!

-Je vois. Sadique,hein?

Artemis sentit alors une lame siffler juste à côté de son oreille. Il se retourna,et vit le couteau figé dans le mur derrière lui. Restant parfaitement calme,Artemis eu un sourire narquois:

-Raté.

-Je l'ai raté parce que je le voulais bien,Mr Fowl,gronda Ezra Ginks,le visage rouge. Alors à présent,cessez de faire le malin et faites ce qu'on vous dit!

-Inutile d'hurler,je vous entends parfaitement. Oh,mais c'est vrai qu'à vôtre âge,on ne doit plus entendre de beaucoup.

Artemis posa la main sur le bras du député,un sourire tout à fait crispant placé sur le visage.

-Pauvre homme,c'est fou ce que c'est dur,de devenir sénile...

_Et voilà. Je les fait tous craquer..._

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Ezra. Il rugit,se leva et donna une gifle magistrale à Artemis. Celui-ci continuait de sourire ironiquement. Avec un dernier cri de rage,Ezra sortit en claquant la porte:

-Tu m'aideras,que tu le veuilles ou non,Artemis Fowl!

-Et où est passé le vouvoiement?

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong>: Désolée, sur un autre site, les chapitres sont déjà postés jusqu'au 20, mais ici j'ai eu la flemme de les poster... Je vais me rattraper, dès demain les deux sites auront le même nombre de chapitres! èwé

Merci pour les reviews, et je tenais à préciser: j'adore le dialogue de la fin du chapitre! xD Vive Artemis en mode "clash"! ^o^


	12. Chapitre 11

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un plan dévoilé<strong>_

Pendant toute la journée du lendemain,Artemis Fowl junior passa son temps à mesurer,peser le pour et le contre dans son plan génial qu'il avait concocté pour se sortir de cette situation peu confortable.

_Sachant que j'ai laissé un message d'appel à l'aide envers les Fées,elles ont sans doute pû agir rapidement... Non,il faut une autorisation pour qu'elles puissent monter... Plus le temps de trouver Butler,lui expliquer la situation,qu'is mettent au point un plan... Sans oublier les jumeaux,il faut quelqu'un pour s'en occuper! Alors,en comptant le trajet,il devrait mettre un jour,peut-être moins,peut-être plus. Je ne vais pouvoir passer à l'action que ce soir,il me semble..._

Et c'est ces délibérations cervicales qui l'occupèrent ainsi jusqu'à que son ravisseur daigne lui rendre visite. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma très rapidement. Artemis leva les yeux,et commenta avec froideur:

-Tiens. Ce cher Ginks daigne voir son humble serviteur.

-Ne me remerciez pas de ma bonté,se contenta de répliquer Ezra Ginks en s'inclinant.

Le député pris la chaise,Artemis occupant le lit. Il s'assit face à son prisonnier,et entama tout de suite la discussion.

-Bien,aujourd'hui,pas question de perdre du temps à s'énerver. Parlons calmement,voulez-vous?

-Il me semble qu'hier, celui qui s'est brusquement - et sans aucune raison - énervé,n'était autre que vous,non?

Ginks inspira profondément,puis expira lentement. Puis il reprit:

-Vous ne m'aurez plus,Mr Fowl. Cessez de me singer pour gagner du temps. A présent,je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attend de vous.

-Ce qui est totalement inutile,remarqua Artemis. Etant donné que ce que vous attendez ne vous sera pas donné...

-Silence,ordonna Ginks.

Artemis retint la réplique acerbe qui avait bien faillit lui traverser les lèvres. Il ne faisait que tourner en rond aujourd'hui,alors quand on lui offrait l'occasion de le divertir et de glaner des informations sur ce qui l'attend,il pourrait au moins tenir sa langue! Titiller la susceptibilité de son "hôte" n'était guère poli et l'empêchait de progresser dans sa situation.

-Bien,commença Ginks satisfait. Alors,voici ma situation. Je suis un député,non,plus que ça,un ministre. Et je suis particulièrement bien vu du président. Ce qui n'est pas le cas du Premier ministre actuel. Aussi,dès que celui-ci fera une quelconque erreur ou dès que je ferai quelque chose de remarquable,c'est à moi que reviendra le titre de Premier ministre.

_Il dit les deux derniers mots avec un ton mielleux. Ou il savoure ce futur plus ou moins proche pour lui,ou bien c'est qu'il s'apprête à me faire une proposition soit-disant qui sera à mon avantage..._

-Mr Fowl,je_ veux _êtrePremier ministre. Et vous allez m'y aider. Si vous vous y engagez et que vous réussissez,je vous promet de vous verser une somme qu'on ne récolterai même pas en une vie!

_Typique. Je crois bien que le ton mielleux était pour les deux raisons. _

-Méfiez-vous,Ginks,fit Artemis avec un sourire mystérieux. Vous seriez surpris de ce que même un gamin de douze ans pourrait gagner comme argent avec un cerveau comme le mien...

Ignorant cette drôle de réplique,Ginks continua son exposé:

-Ecoutez... Je détiens quelque chose...un chose qui pourrait renverser l'ordre du monde. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'habile et d'intelligent.

-Moi,en l'occurence,fit Artemis avec son habituelle modestie.

-Exactement. J'ai besoin de vous,pour que vous utilisiez cette chose de sorte que tout le mérite de cette découverte me revienne,et que je sois propulsé dans ma situation.

-Attendez,commença Artemis en fronçant les sourcils. Mais si vous détenez quelque chose d'exceptionnel,en quoi cela vous empêche-t-il de devenir Premier ministre? En quoi être habile et intelligent peut-il...

Silence.

-Vous visez le poste de Président,dit Artemis d'une voix sombre.

C'était une affirmation,non une question. Ezra Ginks se leva en tapant des mains.

-Bravo! Bravo! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous,Artemis Fowl! Et oui,être Premier ministre ne me satisferait pas longtemps,je pense. Il me fallait viser plus haut. Si j'utilisais _cette chose _que je détiens de manière habile,je pourrais me débrouiller pour devenir rapidement Président! Et pour cela,il me fallait quelqu'un d'assez fort pour être susceptible d'utiliser le public à son avantage,et pour me concocter un plan.

Le jeune génie se massa les tempes,des hypothèses aussitôt suivies de conclusions fusaient dans son esprit. Quelque chose le chiffonait. Un pièce manquante... Et quand il la trouva,il pâlit en comprenant ce que son enlèvement lui coûterait.

-Ginks... Les élections présidentielles ont lieu dans trois ans.

Le ministre ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se contenta de lui sourire,voyant que son prisonnier comprenait ce qu'il attendait de lui.

-Vous voulez...que je montre _cette chose _que vous avez découverte au public,de manière à vous le mettre dans la poche. Et ensuite,que projetez-vous,hein? Vous allez me demander de mettre un plan en place dans le but...dans le but de _tuer_ le président? N'est-ce pas? Ainsi,des élections auraient lieu en catastrophe,et qui serait l'homme dont on sait qu'il a boulversé l'ordre du monde,comme vous dites?

Ezra Ginks éclata de rire. Il étreignit Artemis dans une étreinte virile,puis il lui dit d'un voix douce,une voix à donner la chair de poule:

-Décidément,je suis bien content de vous avoir choisi pour cette mission,Artemis. Mon plan dévoilé en cinq minutes. Oui,c'est exactement ça. Alors,débrouillez-vous pour anticiper les réactions du public et utilisez cette découverte à mon avantage. Et ensuite,viendra la phase où vous préparerez la mort de notre cher Président.

Artemis serra les poings et ses jointures blanchirent. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête. Comme cet homme osait penser que lui,Artemis Fowl II,mettrait un plan en place visant la mort d'un homme? C'était impensable!

-Je vais vous laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout cela,mon cher,fit Ginks en se levant. Je repasserais ce soir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte,mais avant qu'il l'est franchie,Artemis leva la tête,la curiosité l'emportant:

-Ginks! Cette découverte,qu'est-ce que c'est?

L'homme politique s'arrêta,regarda Artemis et lui sourit de son sourire vampirique.

-Une photo,Mr Fowl,une simple photo.

Et il planta là un Artemis éberlué.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Message délivré<strong>

Domovoï Butler était pour ainsi dire très,très,très fatigué. Son principal avait été kidnappé,et ce parce-qu'il avait enfreint l'une des règles les plus importantes: il avait quitté son principal des yeux. Et pour couronner le tout,il éprouvait une énorme affection pour Artemis,ce qui renforçait sa détresse en imaginant son maître en train de croupir dans un cachot. Encore une règle enfreinte. Heureusement que Mme Ko n'était pas dans les parages,ou elle lui aurait retiré son diamant bleu,même si pour cela il aurait fallu lui arracher la peau! Butler frissonna à cette idée. Puis il repartit dans sa déprime.

_Si je n'avais pas écouté Artemis,que j'étais resté au manoir... Si j'avais emmené Artemis contre son gré... Si Juliet était arrivée plus tôt..._

-Butler...,menaça Holly.

-Excusez-moi.

-Mais cessez donc de vous torturer l'esprit! Artemis a été assez bête pour se faire avoir,le mal est fait,un point c'est tout! Nous allons botter les fesses à ses kidnappeurs,et le ramener à la maison,et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

-J'espère que ce sera aussi facile que vous le dites,soupira l'Eurasien géant.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas,marmonna Mulch. Cette canaille a sans aucun doute concocté un plan où j'ai de nouveau un rôle crucial et où je fais comme d'habitude le sale boulot...

Butler sourit. Le nain kleptomane avait sans doute raison.

-Faites donc moins de bruit! grogna Foaly à travers un ordinateur posé au milieu d'une table. Vous allez vous faire repérer,et vous m'empêchez de me concentrer! Si ça se trouve,j'ai peut-être raté un message du petit génie!

Ils se trouvaient dans un énorme van équipé de vitres teintée,rendant inutile le bouclier. La voiture immense était confortable et permettait de s'asseoir à son aise autour d'une table qui trônait au milieu de la voiture. Celle-ci était garée juste devant l'immeuble marqué d'une énorme pancarte fuschia "_Pop and Up_" et leur position permettait d'observer le bâtiment tout en restant discret. Ainsi,ils étaient prêts à recevoir les instructions d'Artemis,et s'il ne pouvait communiquer avec eux,ils avaient prévu d'attendre encore un jour puis de tenter un sauvetage improvisé.

-Foaly,ne me faites pas de frayeur comme ça,fit Butler. Si Artemis trouvait le moyen de communiquer avec nous,vous ne le rateriez pas,n'est-ce pas?

-Oh,on ne sait jamais... Non non,je vous rassure,je ne le manquerais pas,rajouta rapidement le centaure en voyant la tête de Butler virer au rouge.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas,Butler,le rassura Holly. Et puis,comment notre génial centaure pourrait le rater? Il n'a que ça à faire,surveiller ses écrans!

-Mais je vous en prie,insultez-moi,s'offusqua ledit génial centaure. Je vous signale qu'en bas aussi,c'est l'alerte rouge! Vous avez tendace à l'oublier,avec votre Artemis!

-L'alerte rouge? releva le garde du corps. Comment cela? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Oui,un imbécile a voulu faire la star,grogna Mulch.

-Pardon?

-Grub Kelp s'est fait prendre en photo par un humain,traduisit Holly. Nous n'avons pas pu le rattraper,et actuellement nous sommes comme qui dirait à sa merci...

-Mais...c'est catastrophique! s'exclama Butler. La photo n'est-elle pas déjà sur Internet?

-Non,on ignore toujours pourquoi,mais c'est bien pour nous,intervint Foaly. Je suis donc dans la position radar: j'attends un message de Fowl,et je cherche une quelconque information sur cette mystérieuse photo.

Butler se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans son siège. Les ennuis pleuvaient,ces temps-ci! Il résolut de ramener Artemis rapidement,et ensuite ils aideraient les Fée dans leurs souçis avec cette photo. Vraiment,qu'attendait Artemis pour les contacter? Le soleil était déjà en train de décliner à l'horizon!

-Ha! cria Foaly.

-Quoi encore? soupira le capitaine Short. Vous vous êtes cogné le petit doigt de pied,Foaly?

-Artemis nous envoie un message! Attendez,je monte le son...

Aussitôt,tout le monde s'approcha de l'ordinateur et écouta du mieux qu'il pût...

**Cellule du bureau "Pop and Up",quelques minutes plus tôt**

Artemis se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il se triturait les méninges,et ne trouvait aucune solution pour empêcher le plan de Ginks de réussir. Attention,il n'est pas dit qu'il ne trouvait aucune solution pour se sortir de cette situation. Non,son plan magnifique,il l'avait bien en tête. Le seul problème était: quand Artemis sera en sécurité chez lui,qu'est-ce qui empêchera Ezra Ginks de kidnapper une autre personne et de le faire travailler pour lui? Car le jeune Fowl devait bien reconnaître que le plan du ministre aurait été parfait si il ne connaissait pas les Fées - qui disposent de moyens plus modernes et rendent une telle cellule facile à pénétrer. Et le prochain serait bouclé dans un cellule encore plus sécurisée,si Artemis parvenait à s'échapper de celle-ci - ce qu'il était sûr de parvenir à faire. Artemis en était là de ses cogitations,quand soudain l'auteur de tous ses soucis pénétra dans sa cellule.

-Mr Fowl,le salua faussement poliment Ezra Ginks. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi détendu en mon absence.

-Je le suis encore plus en votre délicieuse présence,ironisa Artemis.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Bien,alors je suppose que vous avez profité de votre solitude pour revoir ce merveilleux projet qu'est le mien.

-Oh que oui,j'y ai réfléchi. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point,grogna Artemis en se massant les tempes.

-Alors?

Ginks le scruta de ses yeux charbons,un sourire avide flottant sur ses lèvres. Artemis soutint son regard sans sourciller. L'homme qui ferait baisser les yeux d'Artemis Fowl II n'existait pas. Le jeune génie réfléchit à la réponse qu'attendait le ministre de sa part. Il pouvait toujours lui jurer qu'il l'aiderait dans sa tâche,cela lui ferait gagner du temps. Bien sûr,à la moindre occasion il romprerait sa promesse. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Ses amis l'attendaient,là dehors,il en était sûr! Non,il allait sortir d'ici,et il trouverait le moyen d'empêcher le plan de Ginks de réussir plus tard. Artemis releva le menton de défi,et déclara avec fermeté:

-Je refuse de vous aider dans ce plan complétement fou.

Le visage d'Ezra Ginks s'assombrit,et il garda le silence longtemps. Si longtemps qu'à un moment Artemis doutâ que l'homme est bien entendu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler,et c'est alors que le ministre,plus vif que l'éclair,l'attrapa par le col et le souleva en le plaquant contre le mur. Il approcha son visage si près du jeune homme que celui-ci put sentir le souffle de sa respiration lui caresser le visage.

-Je me doutais de votre réponse,bien qu'elle me désole,persiffla Ginks,le visage rouge. Nous utiliserons donc la force pour vous faire collaborer,et si cela ne marche toujours pas,je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous tuer...

-Charmante perspective.

Ginks fronça les sourcils. Quel enfant insupportable! Même quand on le menaçait de mort,il fallait qu'il trouve quand même le moyen de faire du sarcasme! La rage l'emportant,il leva la main,s'apprêtant à frapper...quand une sonnerie de téléphone les interrompit.

-Joli morceau de piano,commenta Artemis.

-Merci,répondit machinalement Ginks. C'est une chanson japonaise. Et vous n'avez pas encore entendu la voix de la chanteuse...

Puis il se reprit et hurla:

-Taisez-vous! Vous me faites dire n'importe quoi!

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça...

Artemis se sentit violemment jeté sur le lit qu'il occupait,puis Ginks s'éloigna de quelques pas et décrocha.

-Allô! Quoi,encore? ...Ce n'est pas mon problème,je vous paie,vous faites le boulot,point!

Artemis se massa son crâne douloureux,puis il se reprit: voilà sa chance! Il ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleure occasion. Il respira à fond,puis s'avança à pas de loup derrière Ginks qui brayait au téléphone. Et au moment opportun,il se saisit vivement du combiné et commença à débiter une liste de mots sans queue ni tête:

-Bombe biomique,rinçage bleu,Haven,elfes,lutins,FAR,centaure,Neutrino 2000,Koboï,Atlantide...

-Fowl,lâchez-moi ce téléphone,hurla Ezra Ginks en tentant de lui arracher le combiné des mains.

Artemis se mit alors à la poésie tout en reculant,évitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait le ministre:

-Je n'aurais jamais besoin de rien,même lorsque l'astre sera haut dans la nuit,même si un nain venait à défoncer le sol de ma cellule en étant muni d'un moyen de communication,et qu'à cause de cela il avait déclenché toutes les alarmes,même sans tout cela je parviendrais à sortir d'ici et à conserver ma liberté...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia? s'époumonna Ginks. Lâchez ce téléphone!

Il parvint enfin à lui arracher le combiné des mains,puis avec un cri de rage,il projeta Artemis contre un mur et sortit sans plus de manière de la cellule. Le génie se leva en se frottant le crâne: il venait de se faire éjecter contre un mur deux fois en un temps record! Mais peu importait. Son message avait pû être délivré. Le plan était en marche.

**Camion non-identifié**

On entendit encore quelques hurlements,puis la communication prit fin. Un lourd silence s'abattit autour du mince ordinateur. Puis,se raclant la gorge,Holly Short demanda:

-Et...c'est ce message que nous attendions?

-Personnellement,je n'ai rien compris,lâcha Mulch Diggums.

-Tu ne comprends jamais rien,de toute manière.

-Mais vous,Foaly,avez-vous put déchiffrer ce message? les interrompit Butler.

-Oui,déclara le centaure d'un ton grave.

Un sourire malicieux flottait sur ses lèvres.

-Nous attaquerons ce soir. A minuit pile.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong>: Mouahaha! A l'attaque! èwé *SBAFF* Désolée, je me calme... -"


	14. Chapitre 13

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Retards et désagréments<strong>

**Camion non-identifié**

Un silence bref fut rapidement rompu par une avalanche de questions:

-Ce soir? commençait Holly.

-Vous êtes sûr,Foaly? continuait Mulch.

-A-t-on tous les détails? terminait Butler.

-Mais arrêtez de me poser trente-six mille questions dès que je dis quelque chose,c'est pas croyable,cette habitude que vous avez prise! vociféra Foaly. Taisez-vous ou je fais évacuez la salle!

Silence.

-Pardon? articula Mulch. Vous êtes dans un ordinateur,et nous dans une voiture,vous vous souvenez?

-Désolée,marmonna Foaly. Mais je rêvais de sortir cette phrase un jour!

-Contents pour vous,maintenant c'est fait.

-Bon,stop,je vais vous expliquer mon interprétation du message d'Artemis.

Foaly attendit d'être sûr que plus personne ne l'interromperait,puis il se lança dans son explication. Au fur et à mesure qu'il mettait des mots sur les idées d'Artemis Fowl,il réalisa qu'au fond de lui-même il pensait que ce garçon était vraiment intelligent et calculateur. Quand enfin il ferma la bouche,un certain nain se mit à protester:

-Mais alors,je suis le premier qui entre en action? Pourquoi toujours moi en première ligne? Ce n'est pas encore un mauvais coup de ce satané génie,j'espère?

-Non,aucune inquiétude à avoir,rien de fâcheux n'arrivera,l'assura le centaure.

Et au fond de lui,ledit centaure pensa aussi que sa femme avait bien raison quand elle lui disait qu'il était le pire menteur sur terre.

**Devant le bureau "Pop and Up",quelques minutes plus tard**

Mulch Diggums respira profondément. Il n'était jamais rassuré quand on l'intégrait dans un des plans d'Artemis Fowl. Mais Foaly lui avait assuré que tout irait bien,alors il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. N'est-ce pas?

-Vous avez bien tout,Diggums? s'enquit Foaly.

-Oui,c'est bon... j'y vais?

-Holly,vérifie l'heure,s'il te plaît,la pria Foaly.

Le capitaine Short leva les yeux vers le ciel et scruta la lune. Elle était à son point culminant,au plus haut dans le ciel.

-Minuit sera là dans trois minutes environ.

-Parfait. Diggums,sortez du camion et faites votre rôle.

Le nain rabattit son rabat postérieur et décrochait sa mâchoire,quand d'un coup le centaure l'interrompit,parut hésiter,puis lui dit enfin:

-Gardez une oreillette en plus avec vous,le nain. Des fois que quelque chose tourne mal,qu'on puisse vous donner des instructions...

-Je croyais que tout allait bien se passer...

-Oui,c'est juste au cas où,s'empressa de rajouter Foaly.

Mulch plissa les yeux. Ses poils frémirent.

-Très bien,centaure,je garderais cette oreillette sur moi. Mais je vous jure que si vous m'avez menti sur la tournure que prendra cette mission,je vous volerais _toutes _vos carottes!

Et sur ce,le nain avala la première bouchée de terre et disparut en moins d'une seconde dans le sol.

-J'ai déjà mangé toutes mes carottes,de toute manière,souffla Foaly.

**Bureau "Pop and Up"**

Ezra Ginks avait connu de bien meilleurs jours que ces deux derniers. Pourant,tout aurait bien dû se passer. La dernière pièce de son plan arrivait,les postes de Premier Ministre puis dans la foulée celui de Président de la République étaient à portée de main,bref : le bonheur! Mais non,il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur le prisonnier le plus récalcitrant et le plus exaspérant au monde! L'homme d'affaires se massa les tempes. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse... Le jeune Fowl savait ce qu'il attendait de lui,et ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il refusait,mais visiblement il ne s'en souciait guère. Il devenait même un peu fou: arracher le téléphone pour déblater des ânneries au premier venu,il fallait bien avoir perdu la tête! Après maintes cogitations, Ginks se décida à rendre visite à son prisonnier,histoire de voir s'il n'était pas en train de parler tout seul!

Quand il pénétra dans la cellule,il découvrit Artemis Fowl II en pleine contemplation de sa montre. Ses sourcils étaient fronçés et on lisait sur son visage une grande concentration. Devant ce spectacle,le député ne put retenir un rire méprisant. Artemis releva la tête:

-Oh,mais qui voilà? Ginks,comment allez-vous?

-Mieux que vous,je crois,répliqua froidement Ginks. Votre montre est-elle si belle?

Artemis haussa les épaules:

-Elle ne me déplait pas.

-Et bien,je vais en profiter pour vous demander l'heure alors.

-Minuit moins quatre minutes et trente-six secondes.

Ginks arqua un sourcil. Ah,ces petits génies!

-Voilà qui est très précis. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient,j'aimerais savoir quelle mouche vous a piquée,hier au téléphone?

-Les mouches ne peuvent pas passer dans cette pièce,mon cher,ironisa Artemis.

-Vous devriez laisser tomber l'humour,si vous voulez mon avis.

-J'ignore pourquoi,mais tout le monde me dit ça,soupira le jeune génie. Si vous venez me demander pourquoi j'ai parlé ainsi au téléphone,je vous répondrais bien si je le pouvais,mais hélas...

Il secoua la tête.

-J'ignore ce qui m'a pris,sans doute que rester ainsi confiné dans cet espace m'a fait perdre la tête...

-Oh,pauvre petit,dit Ginks,sarcastique. J'espère que cette petite déprime n'a pas trop affecté vos cellules grises,sinon je crois bien que vous ne me seriez plus d'un très grande utilité...

-Je vous prierais,Mr,de garder un ton courtois,fit Artemis,soudain l'air sérieux et menaçant. Et mes fonctions cognitives ne vous serviront à rien de toute façon,car je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous aider.

Le ton glacial de sa voix fit frissonner Ginks. Il se reprit bien vite:

-Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez,il me semble...

-Non,_vous_,vous oubliez à qui vous parlez.

Ginks devint tout rouge et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer,quand tout à coup des alarmes sonnèrent. Terriblement stridentes. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot au technicien en chef,d'ailleurs. Mais l'heure n'était pas au confort : ces alarmes ne se déclenchaient qu'en cas d'intrusion potentiellement dangereuse. La sonorité changeait en fonction de la grandeur du danger. Le son était tellement fort que ses tympans semblaient près à exploser. Avec un cri de rage et un dernier coup d'oeil à son prisonnier, Ezra Ginks sortit en trombe et claqua la porte. Il se précipita à la salle de contrôle,arrêta toutes les alarmes et en arrachant presque un micro,il hurla:

-A tous les employés et agents,le moment est venu de montrer ce que vous savez faire! Arrêtez-moi cet intru!

Puis,écumant de rage,il aboya à un scientifique:

-Quelle est cette menace?

-Euh...,bafouilla le malheureux,se reprenant ensuite rapidement. L'intru a pénétré le bâtiment,et il se déplace rapidement à tous les étages,d'après les alarmes. Il monte toujours vers le haut,et à une vitesse hallucinante.

-Mais comment a-t-il pu pénétrer dans ce bureau? Tout est surveillé avec attention!

Le scientifique déglutit péniblement,puis expliqua:

-Il a pénétré le bâtiment par le bas: le sol. Et c'est de même pour les étages: on dirait qu'il perce des trous et passe-dedans pour monter toujours plus haut.

Ginks,perplexe,s'essuya son front trempé de sueur. Un intrus qui perce des trous dans son bâtiment? Son bureau n'était pas un gruyère! Qu'elle que soit cette souris,il allait l'attraper! Mais un détail le turlupinait : toujours vers le _haut_? Puis il comprit.

-Le haut! Le dernier étage! La prison d'Artemis Fowl! Il m'a bien eu!

Il prit d'un geste vif le micro,et beugla:

-A toutes les unités! L'intrus se dirige vers la cellule d'Artemis Fowl! Attrappez-le!

**Cellule d'Artemis Fowl II**

Artemis sourit en voyant les alarmes s'arrêter et en entendant Ginks hurler dans son micro. Puis il se ressaisit: l'heure n'était pas aux divertissements,il fallait qu'il reste alerte! Pour la énième fois,son regard se dirigea vers sa montre. Minuit moins une minute et deux secondes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquaient? Ils avaient quarante secondes de retard! Et Artemis Fowl II n'aimait pas les retards.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA: <strong>Mais oui, on le sait que tu détestes les retard, Artemis! Parano, va... -_-"

**Arty:** WHAT? Moi? Jamais! Et mieux vaut être ponctuel que ne même pas savoir lire l'heure.

**NDA: **Hein? Wesh, tu fais ta folle! Parle-moi autrement, tu joues avec ta vie là! è_é

**Arty:** ... Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ce langage très peu riche en vocabulaire. Sur ce, laissez-moi, j'ai un rendez-vous important.

**NDA: **...-_-# Je comprends pourquoi Artemis s'attire toujours des ennuis, ce qu'il est exaspérant... Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime! ;) Chut, ne lui répétez pas ce que j'ai dit...


	15. Chapitre 14

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Mensonges et menaces<strong>

Mulch Diggums était fort contrarié. Tout d'abord,on l'avait fermement empêché de botter les fesses et au passage quelque peu mordiller ce brave Grub Kelp. Ensuite,Artemis Fowl se fourre dans une affaire foireuse au pas possible,comme il en a toujours le secret. On l'envoie lui porter secours,évidemment. Bon,soit,jusque là,tout était encore passable. Mais maintenant! Il se retrouvait comme d'habitude dans un plan de ce cher Fowl,et on l'envoie creuser quelques trous dans un immeuble en _granit_,rien que ça! Le granit est très nocif pour les nains,pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent plus. Cela leur bouche les pores de la peau. Et pour cette mission,on a donc fournit au nain une pommade qui,tant qu'on abuse pas trop du granit,vous permet d'en manger sans risquer de mourir asphyxié. Mais il n'empêche que le granit est _infect_. Et Mulch venait d'en avaler au moins une tonne.

_Quand je sortirai de là,Foaly..._

Puis une onde étrange lui parcourut les poils. _Fie-toi toujours à tes poils_,comme lui disait toujours sa grand-mère. Quelque chose clochait. Le nain ex-kleptomane s'apprêtait à faire part de ses doutes à Foaly quand soudain,une alarme stridente lui explosa les tympans.

-Nom de nom! s'exclama Mulch en accélérant alors le rythme. D'arvit de chez d'arvit!

Mais plus il progressait dans ce fichu bureau,plus des alarmes se déclenchaient! Vous vous demandez sans doute comme un nain aussi expert que Mulch Diggums en matière de vol puisse ne pas avoir fait attention au risque d'alarmes. Et bien tout simplement parce-qu'un certain centaure lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun dispositif capable de le détecter dans ce bâtiment. Foaly ne se trompait jamais. Il lui avait forcément mentit.

-"Mais ça va bien se passer",imita Mulch d'une voix de fausset. "C'est juste au cas où!" Bien se passer,mon...!

Il dit alors un mot qu'il ne convient pas de rapporter ici. Les alarmes stridentes hurlaient de plus en plus fort. Puis d'un coup,elles s'arrêtèrent. Pris de soupcons sur ce que mijotaient celui qui avait arrêté ces alarmes,le nain tenta de se calmer en se concentrant sur son objectif.

_Cellule à 90° sur la gauche,dernier étage. Toute en béton. Du calme. On rentre,on sort,et c'est fini._

Alors qu'il obliquait en direction de sa cible,un fouillis sur sa droite le fit tiquer: les sbires de Ginks se mettaient à percer des trous dans l'immeuble eux aussi! A coups sûrs,il le cherchait. Tout était poussière. Mulch ne voyait rien devant lui,il se contentait de se fier à ses poils,évitait les dangers quand il les sentait approcher et remontait encore plus haut dès qu'il le pouvait. Et enfin,enfin,il perçut une couche de béton au-dessus de lui. Sans réfléchir,il l'engloutit. Il pénétra alors dans une petite salle,ne contenant que deux meubles. Et devant lui se tenait Artemis Fowl II. Mulch aurait pû le saluer,faire quelque chose,mais il n'en n'eut hélas pas le temps: du bruit parvenait du tunnel qu'il venait de tenter de boucher. Ces maudits Hommes de Boue étaient sur ses traces. Il saisit la main d'Artemis,quand il se sentit violemment tiré en arrière. Sa bouche voulut s'ouvrir... et il se retrouva ensevelit. Le nain jeta un regard noir à ses agresseurs.

_Si vous croyiez pouvoir avoir un nain comme ça,vous allez être déçus! _

Alors,il envoya une énorme poussée de gaz à ses agresseurs qui avaient la malchance de se trouver derrière lui. Sans prendre le temps de leur jeter un regard méprisant - il dut se faire violence pour résister -, il avala à la hâte tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin et commença à redescendre. Peu à peu,il se détendit. Tout allait bien. Les retrouvailles avec Artemis seraient pour plus tard,pour le nain,sa vie passait avant tout!

_Oui,tout va parfaitem..._

Mulch Diggums ne put finir sa phrase,car quand il déboucha de son trou,il attérit droit dans un épais sac en toile où il fut assomé. Son esprit se brouilla,et sa dernière pensée ne put donc être interprétée,mais il semblerait qu'il s'agissait de mort,de centaure,et de carottes... Voilà de biens belles menaces.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Communications nerveuses<strong>

Ezra Ginks pénétra en furie dans la cellule d'Artemis Fowl; celui-ci caressait son cou et son oreille gauche d'un air pensif. En le voyant entrer,Artemis tourna la tête et sourit ironiquement à son geôleur:

-Tiens tiens. Vous m'avez l'air préoccupé,mon ami. Des problèmes?

-Silence! hurla Ginks,écumant de rage. Qu'est-ce que vous avez envoyé dans mon bâtiment? Cette..._chose_ a percé des trous dans tout le bureau!

Le jeune Fowl lissa un pli invisible de son pantalon,puis transperça Ginks de son regard glacial.

-Cette chose,je ne la connais pas,je vous le jure. J'espère que vous me croirez.

Le député ricana:

-Ha! Vous faire confiance,vous dites? J'aimerais mieux m'allonger sur les rails et faire au confiance au train pour m'éviter! Quoiqu'il en soit,reprit-il,quelque soit ce que vous avez envoyé,cette créature a été capturée. Mes hommes l'ont laissé dans le sac,assomée,et l'ont fermement ligotée à travers la toile. De souris,c'est devenu du saucisson! lança-t-il en pouffant de rire.

-Ha ha ha,fit Artemis en levant un sourcil méprisant. Un jour,nous devrions reparler de votre humour - bien que je ne sois pas moi-même bien placé pour vous faire cette remarque.

Ginks respira lentement,puis se leva en déclarant:

-Bien. J'étais juste venu vous annoncer que votre,je pense tentative de sauvetage,a lamentablement échoué. Et de plus,ce que contient le sac passera aux rayons X dans moins d'une heure,et il me semble que je pourrais découvrir une espèce de plus,sourit-il mystérieusement. Ah,et à propos,vous avez jusqu'à demain pour me trouver un plan pour...mon_ projet_.

-Attendez,l'appela Artemis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. J'ai une question à vous poser.

-Quoi encore? grogna Ginks.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Pardon?

-Comment avez-vous eu l'idée de me prendre,moi,Artemis Fow II,pour votre plan?

Ezra Ginks pivota sur ses talons et s'assit en face de son prisonnier en souriant.

-Mon cher Artemis,avez-vous le souvenir d'être passé dans plusieurs émissions de grands scientifiques ces derniers temps?

_Et flûte. Moi à vouloir toujours me mettre en avant..._

-Oui,je me souviens,fit amèrement le jeune génie_._ Des émissions où je résolvais quelques menus problèmes,n'est-ce pas?

-Ces _menus problèmes _étant considérés comme extrèmement complexes même par les plus grands savants. Donc,continua le député,je venais de concocter mon plan,et cherchais la pièce qui manquait à tout ce beau projet. Et là,que vois-je? Un charmant adolescent qui se pavane avec son Q.I de...de je ne sais combien,et qui n'a personne à qui le faire partager. Je me suis donc renseigné sur vous,Artemis Fowl,et est trouvé le moment opportun pour vous enlever.

Pendant tout le récit,Artemis avait écouté,les lèvres pincées,le visage fermé. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas participé à cette fichue émission! Mais qu'importait à présent.

-Pourquoi cette question,au fait? demanda Ginks après un moment,suspicieux.

-Oh,simple curiosité,fit Artemis,évasif.

-Une curiosité soudaine,hum? insista le député.

Artemis ne relevant pas,Ezra Ginks se leva et claqua la porte après l'avoir informé qu'il reviendrait dans une heure ou deux. Le jeune génie se caressa le cou et l'oreille,puis souffla tout bas:

-Je voulais ne laisser aucune question dans l'ombre,étant donné que dans moins d'une heure je serais sortit d'ici et n'y reviendrait jamais...

Puis il se redressa,pressa un coin de son cou,et établit la communication.

**Cellule XXX**

Mulch Diggums émergea des limbes en grommelant. Il avait un de ces mals de crâne! Il tenta de bouger,puis constata avec étonnement qu'il était enfermé dans un gros sac en toile,et ligoté de l'extérieur par-dessus le marché! Et enfin la mémoire lui revint.

-FOALY! rugit-il.

Ce centaure allait payer! Il lui avait délibérément mentit,et il fallait lui apprendre qu'on ne trompait pas impudément un nain comme cela! Mulch tenta de mordre un coup dans la toile,mais recracha bien vite avec dégoût: les fils s'emmêlaient dans sa bouche,c'était tout simplement immonde. Reprenant son souffle,il s'apprêtait à renouveler l'expérience malgré sa réticence,quand soudain un grésillement se fit entendre dans son oreille. Une image lui revint à l'esprit: Foaly l'incitant à se munir d'une oreillette,"au-cas-où". Cette oreillette était un tout nouveau modèle de technologie,c'était un petit bout de tissu que l'on accrochait dans le creux de l'oreille. Le tissu prenait immédiatement la couleur de la peau de l'utilisateur,et on recevait parfaitement les paroles de l'interlocuteur,tandis que les personnes alentour n'entendaient strictement rien. Mulch concentra donc toute son attention sur ce grésillement: quelqu'un tentait de communiquer avec lui!

-..Diggums,me recevez-vous? demanda Artemis Fowl II.

Le nain ouvrit grand les yeux,additionna deux et deux,et enfin hurla:

-Fowl! C'était votre plan,hein? Vous saviez que je n'avais aucune chance de me sauver après avoir déclenché toutes ces alarmes! Alarmes dont je ne savais rien,d'ailleurs,soit-dit-en-passant! Quand aurez-vous fini de m'utiliser à vos fins! Par votre faute,je suis enfermé,à moitié asphyxié,ligoté,et le sac est fichtrement écoeurant!

Silence au bout de la ligne. Puis Artemis reprit d'un ton amusé:

-Bien. Etant donné que vous ne possédez pas de micro,je ne peux pas vous entendre,mais j'ai fait une pose de deux minutes car,vous connaissant,je devine que vous avez tiré profit de ces deux minutes pour vous récrier et m'insultez de tous les noms. Et bien évidemment,j'apprécierais que vous vous taisiez quand je parle,alors je vais vous laissez une minute pour vous défoulez,puis je vous ferai part de la suite...

-Mais..! s'écria Mulch,outré. Vous ne manquez pas de culot! Ecoutez-moi bien,espèce de petit génie nombriliste,vous savez,j'ai des sentiments moi aussi,et mes sentiments du moment ne sont vraiment,mais alors pas du tout,du tout bon pour vous. Dès que je serais sortit de là avec vous sous le bras,je vais vous tailler,vous mordre,vous réduire en charpie,espèce de...

S'ensuivit une suite de noms qu'il vaut mieux censurer afin de ne pas heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

-Minute écoulée,déclara Artemis posément. Maintenant,écoutez-moi bien,car ceci concerne votre évasion,ainsi que la mienne...

Mulch se renfrogna,mais pris une posture confortable dans son sac et tendit l'oreille.

-Bien. Voici ce que nous allons faire...


	17. Chapitre 16

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Fuites et chutes<strong>

**Bureau "Pop en Up"**

Ezra Ginks,très content de lui,s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir et aboya à un scientifique qui passait près de lui:

-La créature a-t-elle bougé?

-Oui,Mr Ginks,répondit le scientifique avec un calme professionnel tout en consultant une fiche. Elle a remué,a parlé une sorte de langue bizarre,puis s'est tut. Et environ sept minutes après,elle a de nouveau bougé,puis le sac est resté immobile jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mmmh...,marmonnant Ginks en se caressant une barbe imaginaire. Bien,très bien. Quand pourra-t-on cribler ce sac de rayons X?

Le scientifique se retourna,échangea quelques mots avec des collègues,alla consulter des écrans puis revint enfin en déclarant:

-Dès maintenant.

Ginks jubila: il était sans aucun doute sur le point de découvrir une nouvelle espèce! Et de plus,capturer une possession de cet insupportable Fowl le satisfaisait incroyablement. Le député avança son siège à la hauteur d'une vitre par laquelle ils pouvaient parfaitement voir un sac saucissonné trônant au milieu de la salle. En revanche,de l'intérieur de la pièce,si quelqu'un tournait son regard vers eux,il ne pourrait voir que son reflet dans un gigantesque miroir. Ginks fit un signe,et vit les scientifiques s'affairer autour des machines pour cibler le sac afin de le passer au peigne fin. Un homme s'avança vers lui,et lui tendit une mannette au centre de laquelle trônait un gros bouton rouge.

-A vous l'honneur,Mr Ginks.

Ginks prit la mannette avec un sourire suffisant. Appuyant sur le bouton,il jeta un regard avide vers une fenêtre qui s'était affichée sur l'écran de contrôle. On y voyait une masse informe,qui représentait le sac. Et à l'intérieur,on voyait une quantité de particules se ressemblant toutes. Ginks fronça le sourcils. Quelque chose clochait,pas besoin d'être scientifique pour le voir.

-Hep! interpella-t-il une femme qui regardait l'écran avec un air ahuri. Qu'est-ce que cette tache brune signifie?

-Euh...,hésita la femme.

-Il suffit! s'impatienta le député.

Il se leva brusquement,sortit en trombe,et passa dans la pièce voisine. Arrêtant d'un regard ses hommes qui s'apprêtaient à le retenir,il se tourna fermement vers le sac. D'un coup,il le poussa violemment du pied. Le sac roula mollement sur le côté. Laissant une traînée marron par terre. Lentement,trop lentement,Ginks ouvrit le sac et le découvra remplit d'une mixture brune,mélange de granit et d'on ne sait quelle matière. A l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde à peine,un trou était à moitié bouché par la même mixture brune et par du granit fraîchement retournés. Puis l'odeur envahit la pièce. Comprenant soudain ce qu'était la "mixture brune",Ginks se redressa violemment et sortit de la pièce,plein de fureur. Et l'alarme qui se mit à rugir se rajouta à son humeur massacrante.

-Mais éteignez donc cette horreur! hurla-t-il.

-M..mister,se risqua un de ses hommes.

-Quoi encore?

-Cette alarme est celle de la cellule de... de Mr Fowl...

Ecarquillant les yeux,Ezra Ginks comprit qu'il s'était fait berner pour la deuxième par Artemis Fowl II. Et en même pas une heure.

**Cellule d'Artemis Fowl II.**

Artemis Fowl regarda pour la septième fois sa montre. Selon ses calculs,Mulch Diggums devait s'être échappé depuis neuf minutes à présent. Il actionna alors le micro qu'il portait au cou,qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de tester lors de son aventure avec John Spiro. Parlant en gnomique,Artemis déclara simplement:

-Maintenant,Foaly.

Le jeune génia s'adossa à l'un des murs de sa cellule en soupirant: enfin,il allait bientôt être libre! Puis un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres: qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour voir la tête d'Ezra Ginks lorsqu'il aurait compris que ses deux prisonniers s'étaient échappés sous son nez! Enfin,pas de précipitations,il n'était pas encore à l'abri. Artemis Fowl ne commettrait jamais l'erreur de se détendre sans être parfaitement sortit d'affaire. Il jeta encore un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Plus que trente secondes. Se levant,il établit une distance respectable entre lui et le mur qui n'allait pas tarder a être défoncé. Plus que trois secondes. Deux... Artemis inspira une goulée d'air,tentant de calmer le noeud d'angoisse qui nouait son ventre. Une seconde... Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait... Un trou dans le mur se fit, et Artemis sourit franchement en voyant un scintillement dans l'air,au mileu de la poussière.

-Bien le bonjour,Arty! s'exclama Holly,invisible,sauf sa main qu'elle tendait à son ami.

Artemis s'apprêtait à la saisir,quand soudain Ezra Ginks déboula dans la salle en trombe,à bout de souffle. Gardant son calme légendaire,le jeune Fowl parvint même à faire du sarcasme,légendaire lui aussi.

-Tiens,Mr Ginks,vous paraissez avoir présumé de votre forme physique. Comment allez-vous?

-Oh,pas très bien. J'ai dû supporter toute la semaine un gosse insupportable.

-Oh,comme je vous comprends. Il m'est arrivé la même chose avec un vieillard sénile...

Artemis,qui tenait la main que Holly lui tendait,fut alors entraîné dans le vide: la Fée le tira d'un coup vers elle,voulant mettre un terme à cette conversation qui les entraînaient vers une mauvaise pente. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se laisser faire et à voler vers la sécurité,chaude et rassurante,de son foyer,Ginks attrappa le bras du jeune Fowl. Celui-ci,paniqué,tenta de se dégager. Tournant la tête vers le député,il apperçut alors une photo qu'il lui plaquait à moitié contre le visage.

-Je vous laisse trois jours,persifla Ezra Ginks. Trois jours,et après je divulgue cette photo aux médias,sur Internet,à la télé... Dans trois jours,soyez à cette adresse,sinon...

Artemis ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de lui glisser un papier dans la poche. Son regard était hypnotisé par la photo. Ainsi,son mauvais pressentiment était fondé. D'un coup,toutes les insinuations du député prirent sens. Holly,qui n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu,les dégagea d'un coup sec,et descendit à toute vitesse vers une grosse voiture aux vitres teintées.

Mais Artemis avait l'esprit ailleurs,et une seule pensée occuppait son esprit: « Nous sommes perdus.»


	18. Chapitre 17

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Explications <strong>

Artemis eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir - ou plutôt,de se faire lancer par Holly -, que la grosse voiture aux vitres teintées démarra en trombe et s'engagea à pleine vitesse sur la route. Butler, prévenant comme toujours, attacha son protégé avec douceur et lui souffla, les larmes aux yeux:

-Vous êtes sain et sauf, Artemis... Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux de vous avoir laissé seul...

Le jeune Fowl lui adressa un regard empreint d'affection et répliqua d'une voix douce:

-Je m'ennuyais. Un peu d'action m'a fait du bien, vieux frère.

Holly Short, qui était au volant de la voiture, se retourna et lança avec un sourire malicieux:

-On peut te renvoyer là-bas, si tu veux.

-Non merci. Et content de te revoir aussi, Holly.

-Eh bien moi je ne suis pas content de vous voir! gronda Mulch Diggums, qui avait l'air de se trouver...sous Holly?

Artemis fronça les sourcils.

-Que..? Mulch, que fabriquez-vous à quatre pattes par terre?

-J'actionne les pédales. Holly est trop petite pour parvenir à les atteindre, et comme le géant préférait rester avec vous à l'arrière... On me colle toujours les sales besognes, j'vous dit!

-Reposez-vous, Artemis, intervint Butler. Holly nous conduit à l'endroit que vous nous avez désigné.

Le jeune génie sourit et s'enfonça dans son siège. Une part de lui aspirait à dormir, mais l'autre part de son esprit savait qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il lui fallait réfléchir. Réfléchir à un moyen pour se sortir de cette sale situation... Peut-être que s'il faisait ça... A moins que... Oh, ses paupières étaient si lourdes... Elles se fermèrent et Artemis n'eut pas la force de résister au sommeil qui l'emportait. Il s'endormit sous le regard tendre de Butler.

Environ une heure et trente minutes plus tard, le jeune Fowl ouvrit les yeux. Un bref regard circulaire lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre spacieuse, bien éclairée, et d'une propreté impeccable. Artemis sourit: l'_Imperial _avait toujours été son hôtel préféré de tous les Etats-Unis. Lorsqu'il accompagnait son père lors de ses rendez-vous d'affaires, il avait eu l'occasion de tester un nombre incalculable d'hôtels américains. Le luxe et la froide classe de l'_Impérial_ l'avait tout de suite frappé. Artemis se releva, se passa la main dans les cheveux et avant d'avoir pu esquisser un autre geste, Mulch Diggums déboula dans la chambre par une petite porte et s'exclama:

-Ne bougez plus, Bonhomme de Boue! Avant que vous ne disparaissiez je ne sais où, vous allez me suivre dans la pièce d'à côté. Vous nous devez quelques explications...

Ledit "bonhomme de boue" soupira, mais consentit à suivre le nain. Après tout, il était de son devoir de leur expliquer ce qui c'était passé et se passait encore aujourd'hui...

-Bien, à présent laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé à l'instant où mes ravisseurs ont pénétré dans le manoir.

Artemis était installé dans un confortabe fauteuil en cuir, devant une belle table d'ébène. Butler, Holly, Mulch, et Foaly -via un ordinateur portable-, écoutaient attentivement les paroles de leur ami.

-En me faisant kidnapper ainsi, j'en ai tout de suite déduit que mon ravisseur était quelqu'un de très important. Tout cela faisait trop de frais pour un simple salarié.

Foaly hocha la tête en signe d'approbation devant cette déduction.

-J'ai donc ficelé des plans en fonctions des options qui s'offraient à moi. J'avias en tout huit plans. Chacun calculé à la perfection, comme d'habitude. Et j'ai finalement opté pour le plan suivant...

Artemis se redressa, et pris une expression de conspirateur. Son sourire légendaire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tout d'abord, prendre contact avec vous en utilisant la méthode classique de déverser dans un téléphone un certain nombre de mots ayant un rapport avec les Fées. Ainsi, vous détectiez automatiquement ma ligne et vous écoutiez. Ensuite, et de façon codée afin que mon ravisseur ne comprenne pas le sens de mes mots, je vous indiquait quel était mon plan. Celui-ci était en lui-même très simple. Tout d'abord, Mulch, muni de communicateurs, pénètre dans l'immeuble en déclenchant toutes les alarmes. Alarmes dont il ne devait rien savoir.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, intervint Mulch. Puis-je savoir pourquoi je ne devais rien savoir de ces alarmes?

-Auriez-vous accepté la mission si on vous avait dit qu'il y avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de chance que vous vous fassiez capturé? répliqua Artemis calmement.

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent.

-Bien, poursuivit le jeune Fowl. Mulch déclenchait donc toutes ces alarmes, ainsi, le temps que Ginks se dirige vers la salle de contrôle, comprenne quelle est la cible de Mulch, celui-ci a presque déjà atteint ma cellule. Il me donne les communicateurs -d'ailleurs, bravo Foaly, ils sont très performants- puis se fait attrapper par les hommes de Ginks. J'attends que Ginks soit bien loin de moi, puis je prends communication avec Mulch afin de lui communiquer la suite du plan. Il doit creuser un trou de manière à s'échapper, sans que cela ne se remarque. Ginks, alors occuppé à faire des rayons X sur un sac vide, perd du temps. Temps essentiel pour nous, car on en tire profit: Holly, quand je le lui dit, casse le mur de l'immeuble, me récupère, et me conduit vers la voiture conduite par Butler qui nous attend au pied du bureau. Seul bémol à mon plan: j'avais oublié que Foaly était bien trop insouciant pour vérifier les alarmes qui se trouvaient dans le mur. Ainsi, rectification: Holly casse le mur de l'immeuble _en déclenchant une alarme stridente_, avertissant ainsi Ginks bien plus tôt que prévu de mon départ... Il a du coup le temps d'arriver, de me menacer, puis Holly me récupère et me jette dans le voiture de Butler qui nous attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

Artemis ferma la bouche, à peine essouflé par cette longue tirade. Il fixa alors son regard perçant sur l'ordinateur posé au centre de la table. Tous les regards convergèrent vers un visage, visiblement mal à l'aise d'être tout d'un coup le centre d'attention générale. Foaly se racla la gorge, puis commença à se justifier:

-Ahem... Justement, concernant ces alarmes... Elles étaient _censées_ ne pas sonner, en fait... Figurez-vous que, comme je l'ai dit à Holly précédemment, j'ai ajouté plusieurs gadjets à sa combinaison. Elle a fait un trou dans le mur justement grâce à ce gadjet, que j'ai nommé: _Laser-lasso_. Laissez-moi vous expliquer: cela se présente sous forme de stylo, que j'ai glissé dans une poche de sa combinaison. On appuie sur un bouton du stylo, cela envoie un trait qui est comme qui dirait un laser. Tout en gardant le bouton poussé, on forme une sorte de boucle avec le laser, et une fois la boucle fermée,il suffit de tirer un bon coup et hop! tout ce qui se trouvait dans la boucle part en fumée! Vous saisissez?

-Il n'y a rien que je ne peux saisir, Foaly, dit doucement Artemis. Mais en quoi cela aurait-il pu annuler les alarmes?

Le centaure haussa les épaules.

-En toute logique, si je brûlais toutes les puces contenues dans ce mur, elles n'auraient pas dû avoir le temps de sonner, non?

-Vous avez brûlé toutes les puces du _mur_, Foaly. Pas celle de ma cellule.

Foaly écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudain la raison de son erreur.

-D'arvit. D'arvit de chez d'arvit. Ce type est vraiment minutieux...

-Les personnes négligentes n'ont pas leur place dans la cour des personnages politiques, sourit Artemis.

-Bah, intervint Holly. Quelle importance, maintenant? Arty nous est revenu en vie, d'ici quelques heures nous serons au manoir des Fowl, et puis Mulch et moi nous rentrerons. Tout est fini!

-Oui, c'est vrai, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, commenta Butler en souriant d'un air heureux. Rentrons, à présent.

-Non! laissa échapper Artemis, affolé.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui. Sur le visage du jeune Fowl se peignait de l'inquiétude, de la détermination, et le poids d'un immense fardeau. Butler sursauta en voyant tous ces sentiments se mêler sur le visage de son protégé. Il demanda prudemment:

-Pourquoi non, Artemis? Vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous?

A présent, le visage d'Artemis Fowl n'exprimait plus rien. Encore et toujours ce masque d'indifférence.

-J'ai encore plusieurs choses à faire ici. Laissez-moi seul quelques temps, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Et c'est sous les regards étonnés de ses amis qu'il se leva, mais avant d'avoir pu sortir, Holly demanda timidement:

-Artemis... Combien de temps resterons-nous encore ici, alors?

Quand il se retourna, on put lire de nouveau toutes sortes d'émotions sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Dans trois jours, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante mais déterminée. Dans trois jours, tout sera terminé, je vous le promets...

Et Artemis Fowl II tient toujours ses promesses.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Stratégie sur les rails<strong>

Artemis s'était enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel depuis plus de trois heures. Seul, accoudé à un bureau, il réfléchissait. Tout simplement à comment faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin, et dans son esprit les idées fusaient, des hypothèses étaient faites, il pesait le pour et le contre, puis rejetait les plans trop bancals. Tout d'abord, il devait rassembler les certitudes qu'il avaient. Petit un: Ginks savait que les Fées existaient, la photo qu'il lui avait montrée le prouvait. Petit deux: dans trois jours il agirait, et d'ici là un plan devait être mis en place, sinon ce serait la fin de tout. Et enfin petit trois, et c'est là que résidait le principal atout d'Artemis: Ginks ignorait qu'Artemis connaissait l'existence des Fées.

Les faits étaient là. A Artemis et son génie d'en tirer profit. Le jeune Fowl avait donc passé trois heures à confectionner des plans, mais au final il n'en avait que deux, et pas des meilleurs. Le premier avait peu de chances de réussir, mais c'était mieux que rien. En revanche, le deuxième pourrait parfaitement réussir, mais la condition à cette réussite était... Artemis soupira. Non, décidément, il garderait ce plan en dernière extrémité. A présent, il était temps de voir si le plan numéro un pouvait marcher. Il se leva, et étira paresseusement ses muscles endoloris. Quand il poussa la porte de sa chambre, il fut surpris de tomber face à Holly. La belle Fée avait une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage.

-Artemis? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir dévisagé. Il y a un problème? Pourquoi ne rentrons-nous pas au manoir?

Le jeune Fowl eut un sourire amer: avant de mettre un plan en place, il fallait au moins mettre les personnes concernées au courant des faits. Artemis répliqua alors:

-Holly, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Appelle les autres, pendant que je prends communication avec Foaly. J'ai plusieurs révélations à vous faire.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

-Comment? avaient hurlé en choeurs Holly, Mulch, Foaly et Butler à cette annonce.

-Oui oui, je sais, soupira Artemis. Nous sommes vraiment dans une mauvaise position.

-Pardon? s'étouffa Foaly. Dans une position catastrophique, vous voulez dire! Un homme assez puissant pour devenir Président nous tient entre ses mains? Ecoutez, Artemis, si cette photo venait à être diffusée...

-Je sais, le coupa Artemis. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pendant trois heures? Je réfléchissais.

-Et vous avez trouvé quoi faire? demanda Butler, anxieux.

_Nous y voilà..._

Artemis s'éclaircit la gorge. Il se devait d'être honnête.

-Ecoutez, tous. J'ai deux plans en tête. Le deuxième, le plus efficace, est...comment dire...risqué? Quoiqu'il en soit, je préfèrerais qu'on se concentre sur le plan numéro un, si jamais il est possible qu'il se réalise.

Le silence se fit. Mulch poussa un sifflement.

-Eh bien! Un plan "numéro deux", comme vous dites, tellement foireux que vous préférez ne pas en parler, et un plan "numéro un" qui n'est même pas sûr de marcher... Vous régressez, Artemis, vous le savez, ça?

-Oh, la ferme, soupira Foaly. L'heure est grave. Laissez-moi seul avec Artemis maintenant, s'il vous plaît.

Holly, Mulch et Butler, bien que surpris, firent ce qu'on leur demandait. Une fois la porte claquée, Foaly tourna son regard perçant dans celui, glacial, d'Artemis. Celui-ci déclara tranquillement:

-On commence à trop se connaître, vous et moi.

-Hé, que voulez-vous, Fowl, ricana le centaure. Après toutes ces aventures, je commence à comprendre comment fonctionne votre petit cerveau.

Un petit silence se fit. Puis Foaly reprit d'une voix grave:

-Bien. Que voulez-vous me dire qui nécessite l'absence des autres?

Artemis se pencha en avant, et sentit son ventre se nouer.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si je pourrais bénéficier d'une aide. Cette aide est fondamentale pour mes deux plans.

-Mais bien sûr! éclata de rire le centaure, rassuré. Ce cas est de force majeure, Artemis, nous risquons d'être découverts. Même le Grand Conseil ne peut ignorer pareille menace! Je vais tout de suite commander une suspension temporelle, et...

-Surtout pas! s'exclama Artemis en le coupant.

-...Mais...pourquoi? demanda Foaly, interloqué.

Artemis déglutit.

-Je connais Ginks. Il a dû faire des copies de tout cela, afin d'assurer ses arrières. Nous ne devons pas prendre le moindre risque.

-Mais que comptez-vous faire, alors?

Artemis ne lui répondit pas. Oui, que comptait-il faire? Sa stratégie lui apparaissait remplie de failles... Jamais ça ne marcherait. Restait le plan deux... Soudain, le jeune homme dut se courber en deux tellement l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre.

-Artemis? s'inquiéta Foaly. Tout va bien? Artemis?

Ce dernier se resdressa, haletant, mais se reprit très rapidement. Il fallait qu'il soit fort. Rajustant sa cravate, il déclara d'un ton calme:

-Quel matériel peut me fournir les FAR?

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Bien.

_Non, je ne choisirais jamais ce qu'il existera une autre alternative, je ferai tout pour l'éviter._

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Artemis Fowl.

-J'ai décidé de remixer mon petit plan pour venir à bout de Ginks. Foaly, vous avez une heure pour me procurer un visa afin de pouvoir me faire rentrer dans Haven-Ville.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**Haven-Ville, laboratoire de Foaly**

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'Artemis furetait partout, cherchant la moindre petite chose utile, parcourant méticuleusement l'inventaire des divers gadjets. Après cette heure de fouille, Artemis se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en cuir en face de Foaly. Le centaure l'observa, inquiet.

-Artemis... Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas d'idées précises en tête quand à quoi faire?

-Bien sûr que j'ai une idée en tête, répliqua-t-il froidement. Mais je cherche du matériel afin de peaufiner ce petit programme que je nous ai concocté.

-Mmmh..., fit le centaure, peu convaincu.

Le cerveau d'Artemis était en surchauffe. Désespérement, pendant une heure, il avait cherché, cherché, et encore cherché un moyen de rendre son plan plus concret. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Artemis n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout confiant. Et ne pas être en parfaite confiance, cela Artemis le détestait. Alors qu'il continuait à s'invectiver tout seul, il sentit une main chaude sur son épaule. En se tournant, il apperçut Butler. Une douce chaleur sembla monter en lui.

_Non, vraiment... Il faut que je trouve une solution, ne serais-ce que pour protéger les gens que j'aime. Butler, Juliet, mes parents, les jumeaux, Mulch, Foaly...et Holly._

A la pensée de la Fée capitaine, Artemis sentit un chaleur étrange s'emparer de lui. Il fronça les sourcils: tout était sur le point de s'effondrer s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, et cette maudite puberté continuait à l'harceler! Il secoua la tête, dépité. Mais en faisant ce geste, son regard accrocha sur une sorte de toute petite sphère qui dépassait d'un carton. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Lentement, il se leva et ouvrit le carton en question de ses mains tremblantes. Il saisit la sphère métallique, et constata que sur un côté, elle était plutôt plate; en y regardant de plus près, Artemis comprit que ce côté servait à accrocher la bombe -car s'en était une- à n'importe quel endroit. Il se tourna et d'un regard fit comprendre à Butler qu'il devait sortir de la salle.

-Foaly, commença tout de suite Artemis quand il vit Butler sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Mmmh? fit le centaure, las de ces journées fatiguantes.

-C'est une mini-bombe, n'est-ce pas? On peut la déclencher à distance avec un détonateur...

Foaly hocha la tête, pas très étonné de la perspicacité de son ami. Il avait l'habitude.

-Et alors?

-Alors, répliqua le jeune homme, je voudrais savoir si vous avez plusieurs de ces petites merveilles! Il se pourrait bien que la réussite de mon plan repose sur ça.

Le centaure écarquilla les yeux.

-Co...comment? Tous vos espoirs reposent sur... cette abomination de la technologie?

Artemis haussa un sourcil irrité.

-Restez poli. A la surface, ceci n'est pas la meilleure création de l'univers non plus, mais elle reste néanmoins un atout non-négligeable.

-Je ne dirais rien... Donc oui, pour répondre à votre question, c'est une mini-bombe. Cette minucule sphère peut s'accrocher n'importe où, et de plus malgré sa petite taille, son explosion est très puissante.

Artemis se tut songeur, et dans sa tête tout se passait très vite. Il combina ses deux plans, et s'émerveilla lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils avaient vraiment une chance. Puis il se figea. A présent, quoiqu'il fasse... Le dénouement de sa fin _à lui _dépendrait des conditions. Artemis combattit la peur qui commençait à lui nouer le ventre. A présent, la question était s'il voulait vraiment mettre cette stratégie en place. Mais la réponse lui apparut tout de suite, et il sourit tristement: bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis les Fées à leur sort. Restait donc à mettre au courant Foaly, et à terminer cette histoire au plus vite. Artemis inspira profondément et se massa les tempes afin de se préparer aux cris du centaure. Puis il se tourna vers Foaly qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Fowl? Que se passe-t-il? Rien de grav...

-Foaly, l'interrompit Artemis avec une voix triste et grave.

Ce ton fit se figer le centaure.

-Foaly, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. A vous demander, à vrai dire...

Les dés étaient jetés. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à croire en lui, en ses amis, et peut-être que tout se passerait pour le mieux.

Peut-être.

Il _devait_ y croire.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong>: Artemis fait un peu pitié, le pauvre... =( Mais heureusement, il conserve sa classe et sa répartie naturelle, sinon on ne l'aimerait pas autant! ;)

Reviews pour votre avis pour l'instant? =D

~Erilys, allias Louise-chan


	20. Chapitre 19

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Dernière ligne droite<strong>

Artemis ferma fort ses paupières au son du verre qui se brisait. Foaly s'était levé brusquement, et avait renversé son verre de scotch. Alors qu'il contemplait l'alcool qui se répandait sur le sol, Artemis se maudit intérieurement: il aurait dû lui exposer son plan de façon moins brutale! Mais il était trop tard, à présent. Le jeune homme soupira, puis fit face à Foaly et la dispute qui n'allaient pas tarder à suivre.

-Artemis..., commença Foaly en grondant, avant que la tempête ne se déchaîne. Comment pouv... Comment peux-tu envisager une telle chose en restant impassible?

Le centaure était tellement peiné, tellement choqué, qu'il en oubliait de vouvoyer son vieil ami. Oui, car aussi incroyable que cela fut, Artemis était à présent pour lui un ami!

-Ecoute, Artemis, reprit Foaly avec une voix étranglée. Je... je te considère comme un ami.

Artemis sentit son coeur se briser en entendant son _ami _le supplier de renoncer. Mais Foaly ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer, il enchaîna:

-Oui, saleté de Bonhomme de Boue, je pensais inconcevable le fait de penser à toi affectueusement, et pourtant c'est le cas! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'apprécie nos conversations, où l'on tente tous deux de surpasser l'autre, mais pourtant c'est le cas! Je t'avais enfin accepté dans ma liste d'amis proches, ce qui n'est pas rien, et toi... Toi, tu veux tout gâcher comme ça? Comment peux-tu rester autant impassible?

Artemis, qui se sentait tellement triste, mais en même temps tellement furieux, explosa alors:

-Ah, parce-que c'est ce que tu crois? Mais je ne suis pas impassible! Je suis le plus touché par ça, figure-toi! Je...vous tous, autant que vous êtes, je vous aime! Crois-tu que ce soit une décision facile à prendre pour moi?

Un silence tendu tomba alors. Foaly regardait avec tristesse Artemis, dont les épaules s'étaient affaissées brusquement. Comme si l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée pour faire exploser ses sentiments lui avait pris toute sa force. Lentement, en tentant de maîtriser ses tremblements, Artemis se rassit et ferma les poings. Mais quand il parla, sa voix était ferme:

-Foaly, ceci est le plan, et que vous soyez d'accord ou non, peu m'importe. Je vous demande juste, et sachez que cela est primordial: m'aiderez-vous?

Foaly s'agita, mal à l'aise.

-Foaly... fit Artemis, menaçant. Puis il reprit plus doucement: Vous savez très bien que de toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix, il en va de la survie de votre Peuple.

Le centaure secoua négativement la tête, désespéré:

-Non.. Attends...

-Foaly...

-Nous... On peut trouver une autre solution..non? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix désespérée.

-Vous savez pertinemment que non. Je vous le demande pour la dernière fois: m'aiderez-vous à sauver votre Peuple d'une guerre certaine?

Question stupide... Foaly capitula et s'affaissa dans son siège. Artemis soupira, puis tendit le bout de papier (celui que lui avait glissé Ginks avant qu'Artemis ne s'enfuie) sur lequel était marqué une adresse:

-Bien. Voici l'adresse de notre lieu de rendez-vous avec Ginks.

-Dans combien de temps doit-on y être? demanda Foaly, résigné.

Artemis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et sentit l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre. Mais ce sentiment de peur le réconforta, et lui prouva qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Et tant qu'il serait en vie, Artemis Fowl II continuerai à se battre. Lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut d'une voix déterminée:

-Dans exactement six heures et trente-cinq minutes.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Artemis récupéra le peu d'affaires qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre de l'hôtel _Impérial._ Alors qu'il commençait à soulever son maigre sac, il sentit ses yeux se voiler. Il s'ébroua: un aller-retour d'Haven-Ville à ici l'avait éreinté! Sans compter toutes ces émotions fortes qui l'avaient assaillit... Voilà pourquoi il détestait faire preuve de la moindre marque d'émotion! A chaque fois, ses sentiments lui revenaient en pleine figure et le détruisait. Depuis la disparition de son père, Artemis s'était juré de ne plus jamais éprouver de tels sentiments comme l'amitié, l'amour... Mais la rencontre avec les Fées avait tout boulversé: ses certitudes s'étaient retrouvées ébranlées, et le retour de son père avait achevé de transformer Artemis en un -presque- gentil garçon. Presque.

-On ne transforme pas un génie criminel en un imbécile de bisounours aussi facilement, tout de même, grommela Artemis pour lui-même.

Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard circulaire dans la chambre pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié, il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Un léger "bong" rompit le fil de ses pensées. Surpris, le jeune homme découvrit Holly Short qui jurait et se tenait le front à deux mains. Comprenant que la Fée avait été percutée par la porte de sa chambre, Artemis s'empressa de s'excuser:

-Holly! Je suis navré, je ne t'avais pas vu... Que fais-tu ici? demanda-t-il ensuite, sincèrement étonné.

Holly releva les yeux vers Artemis, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir las: le jeune homme ne se rendait-il vraiment pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle? Etait-il si étonnant qu'elle vienne s'assurer qu'il aille bien? Artemis était si inquiétant, si imprévisible ces jours-ci...

-Artemis, se résolut-elle à lui demander, pour en avoir le coeur net. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?

Holly vit une étrange lueur passer dans les yeux d'Artemis. On aurait dit de l'incertitude, de la tristesse, et...de la culpabilité?

-Non non, tout va bien, répondit pourtant le jeune Fowl.

-Vraiment? insista-t-elle.

Son ami eut une moue agacée.

-Oui, vraiment. Pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine que je suis faible et que je ne vais pas bien?

-Je...je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Holly. C'est juste que tu as l'air moins en forme que d'habitude. Comme si pour la première fois de ta vie tu n'étais pas sûr de toi.

La réponse franche et, il devait l'avouer, perspicace de son amie troubla Artemis. Son indécision était écrite sur son visage ou quoi? Il s'apprêtait à protester pour donner le change, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Holly posa un doigt dessus en lui faisant signe de se taire. Ce doigt posé sur ses lèvres, et la peau étonnament fraîche de Holly fit frissonner Artemis. Sa peau était si douce... Il voudrait la caresser toute la journée. A cette pensée, il s'envoya soudain une gifle mentale: comment pouvait-il penser de telles choses? Pourtant, en baissant des yeux honteux sur son amie, il vit qu'elle était comme fascinée par sa bouche. Puis Holly parut se reprendre, et déclara d'un ton ferme et chaleureux en même temps:

-J'ai confiance en toi, Artemis.

Le poids qui comprima alors son coeur coupa le souffle au jeune homme. Le poids de cette immense culpabilité qu'il portait en lui: il n'était pas digne de cette confiance.

-Holly...,commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je...

-Chut. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que comme toujours tu nous sortira de ce pétrin. C'est toi le génie, après tout.

Cette dernière phrase fut ponctuée par un sourire malicieux. Artemis sentit son coeur se serrer, et baissa la tête. Oui, il pourrait les sortir de ce pétrin. Mais à quel prix... Holly ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, à présent. Le plan était lancé. Le reste devait suivre. A la pensée de bientôt voir l'homme qui était à l'origine de tous ses tourments, Artemis sentit une bouffée de colère et d'adrénaline monter en lui. Il releva la tête, parfaitement maître de lui. Il afficha un masque de bonne humeur et parvint même à faire un sourire suffisant:

-Oui, c'est moi le génie après tout. Un génie magnifiquement génial. Que seriez-vous tous sans moi, je me le demande...

Holly fronça les sourcils devant ce revirement d'humeur.

-Nous serions tranquilles, et n'aurions pas tous ces problèmes, sans doute, répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

Artemis leva un sourcil irrité mais ne releva pas. Il se contenta de se concentrer sur les prochaines heures sans aucun doute très pénibles qu'il allait devoir subir.

-Allons-y. Nous n'avons que trop tardé.

**XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX**

Ezra Ginks regardait encore et toujours cette mystérieuse photo montrant un être étrange: ridiculement petit, avec des oreilles pointues, la bestiole portait une drôle de combinaison et un casque portant des inscriptions qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il haussa les épaules: qu'importe! Cette photo paraissait bien trop réelle pour être truquée. Dès qu'elle serait publiée, elle serait le centre d'attention mondial. Ginks eut un sourire mauvais: bientôt, Fowl serait à nouveau en son contrôle, et il pourrait alors faire en sorte que l'évènement tourne en sa faveur. Jubilant, le député se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Vraiment, ce qu'il pouvait être diaboliquement intelligent! Dès qu'il serait Président, la première chose qu'il ferait serait de s'offrir des vacances à Tahiti pour fêter son triomphe. Mais sa séance d'auto-contragulation fut interromput par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Ginks grimaça: qui osait le déranger? Il déccrocha néanmoins, intrigué par la marque "appel masqué" qui s'affichait sur son portable.

-Allô?

-Ginks, lui répondit une voix glaciale et méprisante.

Il se tendit, immédiatement sur ses gardes.

-Fowl, siffla-t-il. Que me voulez-vous? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro?

Un petit rire qui le fit frissonner se fit entendre dans le combiné.

-C'est vraiment amusant: à chaque fois qu'un criminel apparaît pour me pourrir la vie, je suis obligé de l'appeler à un moment où un autre, et à chaque fois on me pose la même question. J'ai tous les numéros que je veux, toutes les caméras que je veux, Ginks.

Ezra Ginks se tendit sous le coup de la colère face à cette insolence, mais demanda avec calme:

-Très bien. Cela ne m'explique pas ce que vous me voulez alors que nous avons rendez-vous dans à peine quatre heures.

-Je viens discuter des termes du marché.

-Ils sont pourtant simples: vous venez avec moi et m'obéissez, ou bien alors je publie la photo sur Internet, et la livre aux médias.

-Et qui vous dit que cela m'importe que vous la publiez?

Ginks ricana: il était sûr que Fowl essayerait de l'embobiner avec un argument du genre, aussi il avait minutieusement vu et revu la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance de l'ancienne cellule d'Artemis. Et à chaque fois, il pouvait constater un scintillement dans l'air, puis une petite main sortait de ce scintillement. Artemis n'arriverait pas à le duper. Il était sûr et certain de ce qu'il avait vu.

-Fowl, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Artemis. Je _sais_ que vous connaissiez déjà l'existence de ces êtres étranges, et ce avant que je vous montre cette photo. J'ai vérifié sur la bande de la caméra de surveillance. On voit parfaitement une...fée, on va dire, vous tendre la main et vous emporter dans les airs.

Silence au bout de la ligne. Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de Ginks. Avant que le jeune homme ne réponde, il reprit:

- Et avant que vous ne prétendiez que vous vous fichez du sort de ces êtres, votre appel m'a donné la confirmation que vous vous en souciez. Nessayez pas de trouver une parade, Artemis. Vous êtes piégé.

La respiration sifflante d'Artemis se fit entendre dans le combiné. Puis sa voix glaciale repris:

-Ginks, j'ai des conditions. Je viendrais à notre rendez-vous, et je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais je veux que vous veniez au rendez-vous avec _toutes_ les copies que vous avez put faire de cette maudite photo.

-Et à quoi cela pourrait-il vous servir? siffla Ginks, méfiant.

-Pas de discussions. Emmenez toutes les photos ainsi que l'originale, sinon je ne viens pas. Point.

-Vous semblez oublier que je peux vous forcer à faire ce que je veux: je pourrais très bien publiez n'importe laquelle de ces photos et vous seriez bien embêté.

-Peut-être. Mais vous aussi, étant donné que vous n'aurez pas mon splendide cerveau pour vous aider. J'ai donné les termes du contrat, Ginks, à vous de choisir.

Le député serra les poings avec colère: comment ce misérable gamin de seize ans osait-il lui tenir tête? Et puis peu importait, après tout! Il n'avait qu'à garder une copie de la photo en réserve et la cacher, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal.

-Très bien, Fowl. J'amène toutes les photos, et vous vous rendez à moi sans encombre.

-Parfait. Oh, et j'oubliais. Je vois tout ce que vous faites, Ginks. En ce moment vous êtes en train de regarder votre ordinateur en détaillant tous les détails de la photo. Aussi, n'essayez même pas de conserver un double, car à ce moment-là je le saurais et ne viendrais pas au rendez-vous.

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, Ginks entendit Artemis raccrocher. Il hurla sa rage, sa haine, de toute la force de ses poumons. Mais une fois défoulé, il se rendit compte de la triste réalité: il devait capituler.

**XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX**

Artemis, installé à l'arrière d'une petite voiture discrète -mais très inconfortable- observait avec inquiétude l'endroit où il avait rendez-vous. Un entrepôt quelque peu miteux lui faisait face et tout autour, tout était désert. Seule une auto-route longeait l'emplacement du bâtiment, et les voitures lancées à pleines vitesse remarquaient à peine l'entrepôt sur leur droite. Un endroit parfait pour trafiquer des choses illégales.

_Je n'aurais sans doute pas choisi mieux_, songea amèrement Artemis.

Il jeta un énième regard à sa montre, surveillant s'ils étaient dans les temps. Ce geste n'échappa pas à son majordome, qui soupira:

-Artemis, je vous dis que nous sommes parfaitement à l'heure. Arrêtez donc de vous ronger les sangs, vous allez me stresser moi aussi.

Ledit accusé d'être stressé jeta un regard noir à Butler, et préféra changer de sujet en demandant sèchement:

-Avez-vous fait ce que je vous avait demandé, Butler?

-Oui, Artemis. Toutes les bombes sont en place depuis maintenant au moins deux heures. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, ajouta-t-il en soupirant à nouveau, oui j'ai bien veillé à ce que personne ne me voit, et j'ai débranché les caméras de surveillance.

-Bien.

L'adolescent se détendit dans son fauteuil, conscient que le piège était parfaitement en place. Il avait demandé à Butler de poser toutes les mini-bombes que lui avait fourni Foaly à divers points stratégiques de l'entrepôt plusieurs heures auparavant. Ayant confirmé au téléphone les termes du marché avec Ginks, le plan était parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attrapper la proie. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Artemis, faisant frissonner Butler. Le jeune Fowl tapa dans ses mains, et ouvrit la portière de la voiture après avoir ordonné:

-Butler, avec moi. Holly, suis-nous de près avec ton bouclier. Foaly, enclenchez nos micros et nos oreillettes. Diggums, tenez-vous près à démarrer la voiture à tout moment.

Et sans même prendre la peine de vérifier que ses ordres étaient exécutés, Artemis s'avança d'un pas décidé vers son destin. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Sans hésitation face à la porte en tôle, il pénétra dans l'entrepôt.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Et voilà! Chapitre long, par rapport aux autres... ô.o Quoiqu'il en soit, il reste...*roulements de tambours* seulement QUATRE chapitres avant la fin! Je veux pas que ça se finisse... ='(

En tout cas, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire. =D Allez, il faut que je me motive pour écrire la suite... -" Je tenterais de l'écrire et la poster très prochainement! èwé


	21. Chapitre 20

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, mais à peine sous-entendu.

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA: **Voilà! Désolée pour le retard! Mais le chapitre est long, et riche en émotions! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Adieu<strong>

Lorsqu'Artemis posa le pied dans l'entrepôt, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur: une horrible odeur de renfermé mêlée à on ne sait quelle pollution... Avec un froncement de nez, il inspecta d'un coup d'oeil le lieu où il se trouvait. Haut de plafond, le bâtiment était néanmoins en très mauvais état, avec de la moisissure de ci et de là. Tout le long des murs, des caisses et d'autres choses diverses s'alignaient. Au centre, l'espace était dégagé.

_Aucune cachette possible pour une éventuelle embuscade._

Néanmoins, malgré cette pensée rassurante, Artemis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait un mauvais présentiment depuis tout à l'heure, une sorte de poids au fond de l'estomac. Pourtant, il avait bien tout fait comme il le fallait: il avait appelé Juliet, envoyé Butler en avance sur le lieu de "l'échange", convenu avec Ginks des termes du marché, vérifié que celui-ci n'avait pas conservé de double de la photo... Il grogna: rien à faire, il sentait toujours cette angoisse lui tordre le ventre!

Appercevant du coin de l'oeil Butler qui était suivi de près par un scintillement, il fit signe à son majordome et à Holly de se placer derrière une porte dérobée: l'accès à l'extérieur y était direct, et une lucarne en verre permettait de voir et d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. En outre, le majordome pourrait pénétrer dans le bâtiment très rapidement en cas de soucis, et Artemis pouvait communiquer avec lui _via_ la lucarne. Artemis se plaça donc devant la lucarne de manière à la cacher, et fit un signe à Butler et Holly pour les rassurer: tout était bon, il ne manquait plus que la proie. Un bruit derrière lui attira alors son attention. Artemis pivota, et devant lui se tenait Ezra Ginks, fermement campé sur ses positions.

-Fowl, le salua froidement le député.

-Ginks, dit Artemis sur le même ton. J'ose espérer que vous avez toutes les photos avec vous?

Ginks eut un rictus, mais sortit néanmoins un sac de derrière lui. Il le jeta aux pieds d'Artemis, et son contenu se répandit sur le sol: des dizaines de copies de la maudite photo, par qui toute cette histoire avait commencée. Artemis haussa un sourcil moqueur:

-Eh bien! Aviez-vous besoin de photocopier cette photo tant de fois?

Ginks haussa les épaules.

-Je suis du genre prudent.

-Je vois ça. Mais je le suis encore plus. Dites à vos hommes de sortir, je sais qu'ils sont là.

Le député fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête: inutile de tenter de bluffer, ce gosse semblait tout savoir! Mais il devait bien y avoir une chose qu'il ignorait... A cette pensée, Ginks eut un sourire morbide. Il claqua des doigts, et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, une dizaine d'hommes s'avancèrent et prirent place à côté de lui.

-Vous devez bien être une dizaine, nota Artemis en prenant un air faussement outré. Dix contre un seul pauvre petit garçon? N'avez-vous pas honte?

-Je préfère prendre mes précautions avec les énergumènes de votre espèce, Fowl, cracha Ginks. Et puis...(il sourit de nouveau, et ses yeux eurent un étrange éclat) Ne me reprochez pas d'être trop prudent, vous êtes plutôt mal placé pour parler.

De nouveau il claqua des doigts, et un de ses hommes alla chercher un gros sac noir derrière une caisse. Artemis se tendit, son mauvais pressentiment revenant à la charge.

-Un sac? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait méprisante. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce sac, Ginks...

-Avec ce sac, certes non. Mais avec son contenu, osez dire le contraire!

Ginks donna alors un coup de pied dans le gros sac noir, et des petites boules argentées en sortirent alors. Les mini-bombes.

_Merde._

Artemis ferma les yeux. Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller à dire des grossièretées, mais là c'était le mot qui convenait le mieux à la situation. Son mauvais pressentiment était fondé: Artemis avait espéré berner Ginks sans avoir à faire exploser les bombes qu'il avait demandé à Butler de placer plus tôt, mais à présent... Non, ce n'était pas vrai: s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il saurait qu'il avait toujours eu l'intention de faire exploser ces bombes, mais en nourissant l'espoir d'en ressortir vivant. Maintenant que les bombes étaient à deux pas de lui, la chose devenait plus compliquée...

-Eh bien, Artemis Fowl? ricana Ginks, sortant le jeune génie de ses pensées. Vous ne reconnaissez pas ces charmantes bouboules?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Ginks inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Sincérement, j'attendais mieux que ça comme répartie, mon cher. Ces micros sont dès à présent confisqués, faites-vous une raison.

Artems cligna des paupières: des _micros_? Comprenant alors la situation, il dût se retenir de pouffer de rire. Cet imbécile de Ginks croyait que ces bombes, ces merveilles de la technologie, étaient des micros! Artemis réussi à contenir son rire, mais ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? grogna Ginks, mécontent de voir Artemis si insouciant.

-Rien, rien. Comment...comment avez-vous trouvé ces _micros_?

Le député bomba le torse, arborant un air suffisant:

-Oh,allons, vous croyiez être le seul à savoir utiliser une caméra? J'ai vu votre stupide majordome -Butler, il me semble?- placer ces micros dans tout l'entrepôt. J'avoue avoir été admiratif: ces micros sont dôtés d'une technologie hors du commun!

-N'importe quoi! C'est une antiquité, j'vous dis! grogna Foaly dans l'oreillette que portait Artemis. Ces humains, tous aussi dépassés les uns que les autres...

-Silence, souffla Artemis dans le micro qu'il portait au cou.

Artemis réfléchissait. Depuis qu'il avait vu toutes les bombes au pied d'Ezra Ginks, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, il réfléchissait. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, Artemis ne trouvait aucune solution. Aucune. Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Et cela transformait cette histoire macabre en triste vérité. Une vibration sur sa jambe gauche le sortit de ses pensées: son portable sonnait. Discrètement, Artemis sortit son portable en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Son coeur se serra en voyant le nom de Juliet apparaître sur l'écran.

_Je n'aurais pas dû l'appeler..._

Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher. D'abord, il voulait lui dire au revoir, à elle et aux jumeaux. Et il voulait que quelqu'un sache quoi faire au moment où...il ne serait plus là. Alors, avant de monter dans la voiture qui le guiderait vers son destin, il avait ouvert son portable et appelé Juliet Butler. Dès qu'il lui avait annoncé ce qu'il comptait faire , Juliet s'était mise à crier, à supplier... Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Artemis avait raccroché. Et encore maintenant, alors que Juliet l'appelait désespérement, Artemis se désola de devoir faire ça et lui raccrocha au nez. Pour la seconde fois de la journée.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Butler commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Bien qu'il avait remarqué le comportement étrange d'Artemis depuis son enlèvement, il n'en avait rien dit. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son protégé, et pensait qu'il était juste encore secoué par son kidnapping. Quand le jeune Fowl lui avait demandé de placer des bombes dans tout l'entrepôt, Butler avait obéit sans hésiter, justement à cause de cette confiance. Mais à présent... Butler doutait. Oui, il doutait. Artemis l'évitait, quand il lui parlait, il détournait le regard... Comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et cela n'était pas, mais alors pas bon du tout: Artemis ne lui cachait des choses uniquement quand il s'agissait d'un de ses plans ou qu'il allait s'inquiéter. Et cette fois-ci, tout laissait à penser que c'était les deux: Artemis lui cachait quelque chose qui figurait dans ses plans, et qui allait l'inquiéter.

Accroupi pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur _via_ la lucarne en verre, Butler vit très clairement Ezra Ginks pousser du pied un sac contenant toutes les bombes qu'il avait placé. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos. Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire attention aux caméras? Puis, en entendant Ginks se vanter de la technologie de ces _micros_, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement: tout allait bien, le député n'avait rien compris. Alors que Ginks continuait son petit discours comme quoi il avait totalement percé à jour la technique d'Artemis pour soit-disant enregistrer une conversation compromettante, Butler vit Artemis triturer quelque chose dans sa poche gauche. Puis il se redressa et dialogua avec Ginks. Butler s'apprêtait à se tourner vers Holly -invisible grâce à son bouclier- , quand il sentit son portable vibrer de nouveau. Il jura en silence: depuis une bonne demi-heure, Juliet n'arrêtait pas de tenter de le joindre. Mais il était en mission, bon sang, qu'elle le laisse tranquille!

-Holly, souffla-t-il tout en ignorant la vibration insistante dans sa poche.

-Oui? lui répondit la Fée sur le même ton.

-Est-ce que...(il hésita) est-ce que vous savez quel est le plan d'Artemis? J'ai vraiment confiance en lui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter...

Il y eut un bref silence. Que l'elfe rompit vite:

-Je n'en sais strictement rien, Butler. Mais je sais une chose: Artemis Fowl est toujours plein de ressources, alors même si je ne comprends pas certaines choses, je me contente de lui faire confiance.

-Oui, vous avez raison, Holly, dit Butler avec douceur. Désolé de m'être inquiété pour rien.

Quelque peu rassuré, Butler reporta son attention sur Artemis qui avait l'air d'être en plein débat.

-Pourquoi teniez-vous à ce que j'emmène ces photos, Fowl? demanda Ginks.

Butler fronça les sourcils: lui aussi s'était posé la question.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, répliqua séchement Artemis.

-Oh si, je crois, gronda le député. Car vous allez venir avec moi immédiatement!

Ginks fit un mouvement de tête, et ses homme s'avancèrent alors vers Artemis, menaçants. Butler sentit son instinc prendre le dessus, et se retint: si Artemis avait besoin d'aide, il lui aurait fait un signe. Oui, mais d'ailleurs pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas au renfort? Alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas voler au secours d'Artemis, Butler entendit son protégé déclarer posément:

-Je vous conseille de ne pas vous approcher de moi. Sauf si vous tenez à mourir, évidemment.

Et le géant Eurasien pâlit furieusement en voyant Artemis sortir quelque chose de sa veste, et le brandir fièrement: un petit tube noir, surmonté d'un bouton rouge. Un détonateur.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

-Je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir, vous le savez bien, continua tranquillement Artemis.

-Que...qu'est-ce que c'est? balbutia Ginks, tout en se doutant de la réponse.

-Un détonateur de bombes. Bombes qui se trouvent d'ailleurs à vos pieds.

Le député baissa les yeux, et tout ce qu'il vit fut les micros qu'il avait déniché. Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, il s'apprêtait à accuser le jeune Fowl de bluffer, quand soudain la lumière se fit.

-Oh. Les "micros"...

-Tout juste. A présent, je veux que vous ordonniez à tous vos hommes de se retirer.

Ces derniers, comprenant alors qu'ils risquaient d'y laisser leur peau s'ils restaient, jetèrent un coup d'oeil à leur employeur avant de commencer à reculer...

-Personne ne bouge! hurla Ginks. Vous bluffez, Fowl! Jamais vous ne ferez exploser cette bombe, car je vous rappelle que vous exploseriez avec!

-Merci, je suis tout de même au courant des conséquences de mes actes, fit séchement Artemis, exaspéré. Ecoutez-moi bien. Ces bombes sont ultra-puissantes, et je n'ai qu'un bouton à pousser, et vous voilà tous morts. Je suis extrèmement sérieux, alors évitez de m'énerver, Ginks...

-Je...

-Vos hommes ont cinq secondes pour sortir. Cinq...

Ginks secouait la tête, en plein dilemme, tentant d'ignorer les regards pressants de ses hommes.

-Fowl, vous n'oseriez pas...

-Quatre...

-Arrêtez! Tout ça n'a aucun sens!

-Trois...

-C'est bon! Dehors, tous!

Les hommes de Ginks sortirent alors sans un regard en arrière, avec pour seule envie de s'éloigner de ces bombes et de ce gamin effrayant qui les menaçait avec un calme impossible. Lorsque la porte claqua enfin, Artemis poussa un petit soupir. Puis il entendit un souffle derrière lui:

-Artemis... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas?

Butler. Artemis ferma les yeux, et ignorant la voix inquiète et pressante de son meilleur ami, il demanda à Ginks:

-Bien. A présent, Ginks, je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de mourir sans faire d'histoire avec ma compagnie.

Ezra Ginks le regarda avec effarement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

-Mais... Avez-vous perdu l'esprit, Fowl? Je ne mourrais pas, je vous emmène avec moi sur-le-champ!

-Je me doutais que vous ne vous rendriez pas. Très bien. Holly, Butler, sortez.

Le silence se fit. Puis la voix de Buler résonna si fort et avec une telle colère qu'elle fit sursauter tout le monde:

-Artemis... Je vous faisait confiance jusqu'à maintenant, mais je vois que vous comptez rester tout seul avec cet homme. Et ça, je ne peux le tolérer! Je ne sortirais pas d'ici!

-Que...que fait votre majordome ici? s'exclama Ginks qui n'en revenait pas.

Il s'était légèrement décalé, et voyait désormais Butler qui parlait à son maître à travers une lucarne. Tout le monde ignora sa question, et Artemis dit d'une voix plus dure:

-C'est un ordre, Butler. Partez. Sur-le-champ.

-Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser un tel ordre, Artemis.

Le jeune Fowl pivota violemment, la souffrance tordant son visage.

-S'il vous plaît, Butler! C'est déjà assez difficile...

Le géant Eurasion recula d'un pas devant la vision d'Artemis le suppliant presque de fuir. Mais il sentit une petite main qui lui serrait avec force le bras: Holly. Il se redressa alors.

-Navré, Artemis. Mais je ne peux pas vous obéir.

Les épaules d'Artemis s'affaisèrent, et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix dénuée d'émotion:

-De toute manière, je crains que vous n'ayiez pas le choix.

Butler pâlit. Pris de panique, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. La poignée ne tourna même pas. Un grondement rauque monta alors en lui, et il s'abattit de tout son poids contre la porte. Elle refusa de s'ouvrir.

-Inutile, vieux frère. Je l'ai scellée avec un petit outil que m'a fourni Foaly. Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer. Alors, puisque vous ne pouvez rien pour moi, emmenez au moins Holly loin du bâtiment lorsqu'il explosera.

La Fée, qui s'était tenue tranquille jusque-là, stoppa son bouclier et apparut, la douleur et la peur lui tordant le visage:

-Artemis! Ouvre cette porte!

Le jeune Fowl lui tourna le dos.

-Désolé, Holly. Prends soin de toi et du Peuple.

-Artemis,que vas-tu faire? s'affola Holly.

-Je vais faire exploser la bombe.

Un silence suivit. Puis Butler s'écria:

-Artemis, il est hors de question que vous fassiez une chose pareille!

-Parfaitement! Tu n'as pas besoin de te sacrifier! supplia Holly.

-Arrêtez! s'exclama Artemis, sentant une boule lui remonter dans la gorge. Je... il n'y a que ça à faire. Mieux vaut moi que toute la population des Fées.

-Non, Artemis, je vous en prie... supplia Butler.

-Foaly! comprit soudain Holly. Tu savais ce qu'il comptait faire?

L'elfe savait que le centaure pouvait tout entendre, grâce au micro que portait Artemis. Un silence éloquent lui répondit. Holly explosa alors:

-Comment as-tu pu?

Artemis sentait que ses larmes n'allaient pas tarder à pointer leur nez. Alors il fit face à Butler et Holly.

-Butler, vous ne pouvez pas me sauver. Mais vous pouvez sauver Holly. Je sais que vous ferez ce que vous avez à faire.

Son majordome le regarda avec toute la souffrance du monde dans le regard. Pourtant, il baissa la tête et attrappa Holly par le bras. Alors qu'il l'entraînait vers la sortie, l'elfe se débattit comme un diable:

-Lâchez-moi, Butler! On ne peut pas laisser Artemis!

-Je sais, souffla Butler qui ne retenait plus ses larmes. Mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire...

Alors qu'Holly et Butler s'éloignaient tant bien que mal, Artemis reporta son attention sur Ezra Ginks qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Ce dernier cognait contre tous les murs, toutes les portes, avec un air désespérement affolé sur le visage.

-Je ne veux pas mourir! Fowl, explosez-vous la tête si ça vous chante, mais laissez-moi, je vous en supplie...

-Vous pourriez faire un peu plus bonne figure, pour votre mort, le railla Artemis. Et si je me fais "exploser la figure", comme vous dites, c'est à cause de vous! Je dois faire disparaître ces photos, et vous en même temps. Vous avez trop vu de choses...

-Non, je vous en prie... Et puis il me semble que ce n'est pas votre genre de faire le kamikaze! tenta Ginks.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas _du tout _le genre d'Artemis de jouer les kamikaze. Il y a encore pas si longtemps, jamais il n'aurait entrevu l'idée de se sacrifier pour sauver les gens qu'il aimait. Il eut un sourire amer: il avait fait des choses atroces aux Fées, et à présent le voilà qui allait mourir pour sauver ces mêmes Fées! L'esprit humain était vraiment tordu...

-Navré, Ginks. Prêt pour le grand saut?

Le député poussa une longue plainte et tourna les talons avant de taper contre tous les murs. Artemis eut une pensée pour tous les gens qu'il aimait. Ses parents. Les jumeaux. Juliet. Foaly. Butler et Holly... A présent,les larmes roulaient sans retenue sur ses joues. D'un geste rageur, il les essuya, et souffla tout bas:

-Adieu, Domovoï Butler, tu étais sans doute mon meilleur ami. Mon père.

Puis, d'une voix plus lointaine encore:

-Adieu, Holly. Je crois bien que je t'aimais.

Et il appuya sur le détonateur.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA: <strong> Ouinn, pauvre petit Arty-chou... ='( Je posterais les trois derniers chapitres rapidement! èwé

~Erily allias Louise-chan


	22. Chapitre 21

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, de plus en plus voyant (fan de ce couple, contents? ;D)

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Compte à rebours...<strong>

**Manoir des Fowl, Irlande -1h05 avant l'explosion**

Juliet Butler était paniquée. Rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient à lui faire peur, et Artemis Fowl II était de ceux-là. Depuis que son frère, Holly et Mulch étaient partis la laissant seule avec les jumeaux, Juliet se faisait un sang d'encre. Elle aimait beaucoup Artemis, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, cela l'ébranlerait. Aussi, quand le jeune Fowl l'avait appelé quelques jours plus tard, elle avait été intensément soulagée. Sauf que, quelques minutes plus tard, l'angoisse était revenue et trois fois plus fort. Car la peur de perdre son ami était à présent véritablement fondée: Artemis lui avait fait ses adieux, donné ses dernières consignes et avait raccroché sans plus de cérémonies.

-Tata Juliet! l'appela Myles en lui tirant la manche.

Juliet baissa les yeux et contempla avec une infinie douceur le petit qui lui tendait les bras. Elle le repoussa gentiment, et lui répondit avec -elle l'espérait- une voix calme:

-Désolé, Myles, laisse-moi un peu seule. Va jouer avec ton frère.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et partit bouder plus loin. Juliet soupira: elle culpabilisait un peu de repousser un petit garçon innocent, mais elle allait vraiment mal. Et les jumeaux n'avaient pas besoin de la voir malheureuse. Pour la énième fois, la blonde sortit son portable et tenta de joindre son frère. Et pour la énième fois, personne ne décrocha. Furieuse, elle se retourna brusquement et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Lorsqu'elle retira son poing, ses phalanges étaient en sang, mais peu lui importait. Des larmes de rage menaçaient de couler de ses yeux: depuis qu'elle avait su qu'Artemis comptait mourir, elle avait tenté de le joindre, puis avait tenté sa chance auprès de Butler. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient répondu. Et à l'heure qu'il était, il était peut-être déjà trop tard...

-Je suis inutile, sanglota Juliet. Artemis...

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur une chaise et serra les poings, refoulant tant bien que mal les larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à poindre. Dans le silence du manoir, une sonnette retentit alors. Juliet sursauta: qui pouvait bien venir jusqu'au manoir des Fowl? Se levant péniblement, elle se recoiffa rapidement, s'essuya les yeux, et s'approcha du hall d'entrée. Les jumeaux étaient déjà devant la porte, ayant accouru en entendant quelqu'un sonner à leur porte.

-Juliet! Juliet! piaillèrent-ils en choeurs. Y a quelqu'un qui sonne! Y a quelqu'un qui sonne!

-J'avais remarqué, merci, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se composa un visage avenant, et ouvrit la porte. Et devant elle se tenaient Angeline et Artemis Fowl. Les deux lui firent un grand sourire. Angeline se précipita dans l'entrée et serra les jumeaux qui lui avaient sauté dans les bras.

-Maman! Papa!

-Myles, Beckett! s'exclama Angeline, le visage rayonnant. Mes amours, comment allez-vous?

-Juliet, merci de les avoir gardés, le salua Artemis Fowl senior.

-De rien, souffla la jeune fille.

Alors que la famille se retrouvait et s'embrassait, Juliet sentait qu'elle allait devoir leur dire pour Artemis. Et elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps:

-Juliet.. Où est Arty? demanda alors Angeline, un peu surprise de ne pas voir leur fils leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Juliet sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle inspira à fond, expira, puis elle éclata en sanglots bien malgré elle. Se jetant dans les bras d'une Angeline sidérée, elle sanglota:

-Je... Artemis... Je suis désolée...

**? - 00h05 avant l'explosion**

Henry Sanchez, âgé de quarante-huit ans, était fier d'être l'assistant en chef de Mr Ginks. En effet, il avait passé toute sa vie à travailler, et c'est sans doute à cause de cela qu'il n'avait aucune vie sociale: pas de femme, pas d'enfants, et presque pas d'amis. Mais grâce à tous ses efforts, il avait fini par être promu assistant en chef d'un homme très haut placé: bientôt Premier Ministre, ce n'était pas rien, tout de même! Et le voilà qui attendait dans une voiture, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'un entrepôt miteux. Henry ne comprenait pas ce que son employeur pouvait bien trafiquer là-dedans, mais qu'importe après tout! Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il s'adossa sur la capot de la voiture -une magnifique limousine, d'ailleurs-, et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure, alors il avait bien le droit de se détendre un peu... Pendant qu'il fumait sa cigarette, il ne quittait pas des yeux sa montre: pendant combien de temps encore le ferait-on attendre? Mr Ginks, accompagné d'une dizaine de ses gardes du corps, l'avait laissé ici avec pour seule consigne de "garder la voiture, il ne serait pas long".

_Pas long, mon cul!_

Henry s'ennuyait ferme, et alors qu'il songeait qu'il aimerait bien prendre la voiture et se barrer avec, un mouvement au coin de son oeil attira son attention. Les hommes de Ginks, tous habillés de costards noirs, couraient vers lui comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses. Henry fronça les sourcils: quelle mouche les piquait? Et où était Mr Ginks? Quand ils furent à une dizaine de mètres de lui, il leur cria:

-Hé! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est Mr Ginks?

-On décolle, haleta l'un des hommes.

-Pardon?

Et il vit, effaré, tous les hommes pénétrer dans la limousine et lui faire signe de monter. Il sentit la colère monter en lui: qu'est-ce que c'était que ces hommes qui n'avaient aucune loyauté envers leur employeur? Furieux, il ouvrit la portière et gronda:

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites? Qu'attends Mr Ginks pour venir?

-Il ne viendra pas, à moins d'un miracle, lui expliqua un homme d'une voix pressante. Il y a eut une sorte...d'imprévu. Maintenant, montez, vite! Tout va sauter!

Henry marqua un temps d'arrêt. "Sauter"?

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? s'exclama Henry. Il y a une _bombe_? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenté de sauver votre employeur, en ce cas?

-Nous, nous tenons à la vie, répliqua un des hommes séchement. Alors maintenant, ou vous montez, ou vous restez ici. Choisissez.

Henry n'eut même pas le temps d'hésiter. Une intense lumière surgit dans son dos. Et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit avec horreur une énorme boule de feu là où se trouvait l'entrepôt il y a encore une minute. Puis, une explosion monumentale lui déchira les tympans, et la chaleur s'abbattit sur lui.

**Entrepôt inconnu -00h03 avant l'explosion**

Holly était complétement paniquée. Certes, depuis quelques jours Artemis se comportait bizarrement, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle se faisait des idées. Puis Ezra Ginks avait débarqué, et Artemis avait sortit le détonateur des bombes qu'ils avaient placées plus tôt. Elle avait tout naturellement pensé que son ami bluffait, et que tout cela faisait partie du plan. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, Holly avait comprit qu'Artemis ne bluffait _pas du tout._ Et voilà que le jeune Fowl était prêt à tout faire exploser! La Fée sentait que son cerveau était en ébulliton. Une seule pensée lui occupait l'esprit, tandis que Butler l'entraînait loin de l'entrepôt, loin de _lui_...

_Non, non, non, NON!_

-Butler, lâchez-moi, sanglota-t-elle.

-Navré, Holly, souffla le majordome.

Inconsciemment, sa prise se desserra néanmoins. Les yeux de Holly brillèrent: elle tenait sa chance! L'elfe planta ses ongles dans les bras de Butler, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, et elle se tortilla jusqu'à glisser et tomber par terre. Se relevant aussitôt, elle actionna d'un geste expert ses ailes, et fonça en direction de l'entrepôt. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. S'arrêtant _in extremis _avant de percuter la porte, elle sentit un poids familier sur sa cuisse droite. Oui, elle savait parfaitement ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle tira son arme favorite, et enclencha le bon mode. Le voyant était rouge. Holly attendait patiemment, sachant parfaitement qu'il suffisait de quelques secondes pour que le voyant vire au vert.

-...t'aimais.

Holly se figea: Artemis venait de parler à voix basse. Comprenant qu'il allait faire exploser la bombe dans quelques secondes, elle jeta un oeil affolé sur son arme. Le voyant était vert. Elle entendit Butler accourir derrière elle; elle leva son arme et fit feu.

**Même endroit -00h01 avant l'explosion**

Butler était tout simplement désespéré. Artemis, son protégé, qu'il aimait comme un père aimerait son fils, allait mourir. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire, c'était sauver Holly. Mais il avait même échoué à ça. La Fée avait profité d'un instant de faiblesse et s'était échappée. Butler se gifla mentalement: l'heure n'était pas aux regrets! Il s'élança alors à la poursuite de l'elfe, mettant toute sa force dans cette course, cette dernière bataille. Mais lorsqu'il la rattrappa, il écraquilla les yeux en voyant la Fée pointer son Neutrino 2000 dans la petite lucarne en verre. Le voyant était vert. Comprenant en une fraction de seconde ce qui se passait, il tendit le bras, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps...

Holly tira.

Avec pour cible la tête d'Artemis.

**Explosion.**

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Et voili voulou! Haha, j'aime étirer le suspense éternellement... 8D *SBAFF* Pendant deux semaines, je ne suis pas chez moi, donc pas de chapitres! Désolée! -" Mais il y a _peut-être_ une chance que je puisse poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine... ;)

~Erilys allias Louise-chan


	23. Chapitre 22

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, de plus en plus voyant (fan de ce couple, contents? ;D)

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>I'm alive<strong>

Holly courait, le souffle saccadé, poussant avec l'énergie du désespoir la boule opaque qui les entourait. Derrière elle, elle entendait le grognement animal que faisait Butler en tentant de suivre la cadence tout en portant Artemis dans ses bras. Derrière la paroi, Holly vit distinctement un amas de bois en feu tomber près d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne sentait rien et n'entendait rien. Seul ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la bulle de verre importait. Après encore quelques secondes de course, qui lui avaient paru durer une éternité, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami géant.

-Bulter, haleta-t-elle. Allongez Artemis ici.

Le majordome s'exécuta sans discuter. Le temps pressait, il l'avait bien compris. A peine avait-il lâché Artemis que Holly se jetait sur le jeune homme et entreprit de faire courir ses doigts sur la poitrine du jeune Fowl. Des étincelles bleues jaillirent de ses doigts.

-Artemis, respire..., supplia-t-elle. Artemis, Artemis, Artemis...

Elle répéta son nom, inlassablement, comme une mélopée funèbre. Une boule remonta dans sa gorge, et les larmes roulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues. D'un geste rageur, elle les esuya: non! cela ne pouvait arriver! Artemis devait vivre!

-Artemis.., sanglota-t-elle, la voix réduite à un croassement.

La Fée regarda ses mains et leurs étincelles qui étaient sans effet. Si la magie ne marchait pas, alors autant essayer la méthode des Hommes de Boue... Elle plaqua ses mains sur la poitrine de son ami, et poussa, poussa encore et encore, en cadence. Puis elle se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Artemis.

Butler observait son protégé, que Holly tentait tant bien que mal de réanimer, et il sentit une douleur immonde lui étreindre le coeur. Artemis, c'était son fils. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme tel. Et le voir ainsi, pâle comme la mort, à deux doigts de passer de l'autre côté... Domovoï Butler tomba à genoux. Et à cet instant, il savait que si Artemis n'en réchappait pas, une part de lui mourrait avec lui.

Encore une poussée. Souffler. Encore pousser. Holly s'acharnait, tandis que les larmes roulaient jusqu'à ses lèvres, donnant un goût salé à ce pseudo baiser.

_Vis... Je t'en supplie... Pour moi._

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner, qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles rencontrèrent des yeux identiques aux siens. Une pupille bleue, une autre marron.

Artemis avait ouvert les yeux.

La première chose qu'Artemis vit en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut deux couleurs. Bleu. Et marron. Puis un visage se dessina autour de ces couleurs, et il reconnut Holly. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il sentit une sorte de résistance. Et il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que Holly était en train de l'embrasser.

_C'est la deuxième fois que je me réveille en me faisant embrasser..._

Holly se redressa brusquement, pour mieux s'applatir contre lui après. Le jeune génie sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Puis l'inquiétude remplaça l'embarras dans son esprit quand il sentit les sanglots de l'elfe.

-Ho...Holly? demanda-t-il prudemment après s'être raclé la gorge. Euh...ça va?

La Fée releva les yeux vers lui, emplis de larmes. Et elle lui cria littéralement dessus.

-Sérieusement, Bonhomme de Boue! Je t'avais vu faire des choses stupides, mais alors là, tu dépasses tous tes records! Je viens de te voir essayer de te faire sauter la cervelle, je me suis fait un sang d'encre, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est "ça va"?

Artemis ouvrit de grands yeux, puis il se rendit compte qu'elle disait vrai. Il était censé être mort! Sans comprendre, il regarda autour de lui pour chercher comment il avait pû survivre. Son regard croisa celui de Butler. Et le soulagement qu'il lut dedans était si intense qu'il sentit son coeur se serrer, empli d'amour et de gratitude. Son ami, son père hocha la tête, comme s'il lui faisait un salut banal, mais en cet instant son hochement de tête lui addressait un message particulier.

_Bon retour parmi les vivants, Artemis._

Puis le regard du jeune Fowl accrocha un endroit qui lui paraissait étrangement opaque. Et en tournant la tête dans tous les sens, il comprit qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une étrange bulle qui apparemment les protégeait de la chaleur et accessoirement du bruit. Holly apperçut son petit manège et cria encore plus fort:

-Ah ça, non! Artemis! Je suis en train de te crier dessus, alors tu pourrais laisser ton esprit qui a désespérément soif de connaissance en veille un petit peu! Tu vas m'écouter, et après tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu veux sur cette fichue bulle!

Mais c'était sans compter sur Foaly. Car Artemis entendit distinctement la voix du centaure dans son oreille.

-Artemis! Vous êtes en vie! Oh, je suis idiot, bien sûr que vous êtes en vie! Je suis sûr que vous devez vous demander ce qu'est cette bulle qui vous entoure, hein? Eh bien, avant de laisser Holly partir à votre rescousse, je lui ai rajouté des petits gadjets dans sa combinaison et sur son Neutrino 2000, dont cette sorte de bouclier! Dès qu'elle tire avec le mode correspondant, une boule d'un diamètre qu'on peut choisir se forme, et tout ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur de cette boule se retrouvent en sécurité de toute attaque!

Artemis cligna des yeux. Holly et Foaly lui parlant en même temps, il ne comprenait plus rien. La Fée le regarda alors bizarrement, puis elle plissa les yeux.

-Tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas, hein? siffla-t-elle. Je vais te dire, moi, tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui...

-Vraiment, vous croyiez sincérement que nous vous laisserions mourir sans rien faire? continua Foaly sans se préoccuper d'Holly. Cette capsule-bouclier est vraiment très utile, elle isole de la chaleur comme du bruit, et...

Mais Artemis n'écoutait plus. Plus tard, il serait très touché en repensant à ses amis qui avaient été si inquiets, le regardant avec une lueur d'angoisse puis de soulagement dans les yeux... Plus tard encore, il écouterait attentivement le discours de Foaly sur sa capsule-bouclier. Mais pour le moment, Artemis Fowl II avait l'esprit embrumé et une seule pensée l'habitait.

_Je suis vivant._

* * *

><p><strong>NDA: <strong>Il est viiivant! Alors, contents? ;D Plus qu'un épilogue et ce sera la fin de cette histoire... =(


	24. Chapitre 23

**Paring** : Artemis/Holly, de plus en plus voyant (fan de ce couple, contents? ;D)

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Ezra Ginks, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

-Euh... Fowl, c'est ça?

Artemis daigna tourner le regard vers celui qui osait l'importuner. Il reconnut vaguement un garçon de sa classe. Artemis se trouvait dans une grande salle de bal, tentant tant bien que mal de se dissimuler dans la pénombre, cherchant le calme et la tranquillité. Mais c'était bien sûr trop demander aux soirées mondaines : c'était déjà la troisième personne qui venait le déranger! Les deux premières étant des filles qui, tout en gloussant et en bégayant, lui avaient proposé de danser. Embarassé, Artemis avait tenté de les remballer tout en restant courtois, ce qui avait plutôt bien réussi -à sa grande fierté. Le jeune Fowl tourna donc son attention vers l'adolescent qui l'avait interpellé, et il fit transparaître toute son irritation dans sa voix:

-Oui? Que veux-tu?

-Eh bien... Mes potes et moi, on voulait savoir si tu voulais pas te joindre à nous, se prendre une gonzesse sous le bras et..s'éclater, quoi!

Le garçon lui offrait un petit sourire en coin. Artemis haussa un sourcil sceptique, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et sourit.

-Non merci. A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, va te chercher une demoiselle pour "t'éclater", et bonne soirée.

Et il planta là le garçon qui lui lança un regard haineux. Artemis l'ignora, et se dirigea vers la terrasse de la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait -elle appartenait à une fille de sa classe, il ne se rappelait même plus de son nom. A peine eut-il passé les battants des volets que l'air frais lui carressa le visage, lui prodiguant une savourante sensation de fraîcheur. Artemis continua à marcher, et une fois arrivé au bout du balcon, il adossa ses coudes à la rembarde de la terrasse.

-Butler, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions.

Son majordome sortit alors de sa cachette, derrière un bosquet, tout en grommelant : comment faisait son maître pour à chaque fois remarquer sa présence?

-Oui, Artemis?

-Le garçon qui est venu me voir. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas empêché de m'approcher? Il aurait pu me vouloir du mal, après tout.

Butler dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Artemis se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Son regard se fit pénétrant.

-Butler? insista-t-il.

Le géant Eurasien se racla la gorge.

-Eh bien... Je pensais que ce serait bien que vous vous fassiez des amis... Et que vous appreniez à communiquer avec des gens de votre âge.

-J'ai communiqué, ricana Artemis. J'ai bien dû lui dire deux trois phrases avant de l'envoyer paître...

Butler soupira, mais ne put retenir un léger sourire. Soudain, son employeur releva la tête et souffla rapidement:

-Mmmh... Butler? Pouvez-vous sortir quelques instants? Il est vingt-et-une heure pile.

Butler comprit, et alors qu'il tournait les talons pour sortir, il vit du coin de l'oeil un scintillement dans l'air. Il sourit.

**XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxX**

Après l'explosion dans l'entrepôt, une fois qu'Artemis avait repris ses esprits, les Fées et lui avaient conclu de se retrouver dans trois jours pour mettre les choses au point, le temps qu'Artemis rentre au manoir et fasses ses explications à ses proches. Le jeune Fowl, accompagné de son vieil ami Butler, était donc rentré à la demeure familiale des Fowl et avait retrouvé avec émotion Juliet, ses parents et les jumeaux. S'en était suivi de longues explications, des crises de larmes et de joie. Puis Artemis avait reçu un carton d'invitation le conviant à une fête quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes, date coincident avec son rendez-vous avec les Fées. Artemis s'y était donc rendu, et avait donné rendez-vous aux Fées à vingt-et-une heure là-bas. Et c'est ainsi qu'Artemis se retrouvait sur un balcon, à discuter avec Holly et Foaly, le centaure participant à la discussion grâce à ses micros et communicateurs.

-...et donc, j'était quasiment sûre qu'Holly aurait la présence d'esprit d'utiliser cette fameuse "bulle" pour vous sauver, conclut Foaly fièrement.

Artemis hocha la tête, puis demanda:

-Foaly, dites-moi... Et si Holly n'avait pas pensé à utiliser cette bulle?

Un ange passa.

-Et bien..., hésita Foaly. Vous seriez mort.

-Evidemment, grommela Artemis. Je ne ferais pas de commentaires, ne vous inquiétez pas...

-Mais je l'ai utilisé, tu es en vie, donc tout va bien, non? tenta Holly en volant au secours du centaure.

Artemis haussa les épaules, mais comme promis il ne fit aucun commentaire. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils : un détail, aussi futile soit-il, le titillait.

-Foaly?

-Gné?

-Cette "bulle". Elle n'a pas de nom, à part "bulle"? Vous qui d'habitude raffolez de donner des noms étranges à vos inventions...

-Haha! s'exclama Foaly. (Le ton de sa voix se fit fier, comme s'il n'attendait que cette question.) Cette invention porte bien un nom, oui.

-Et quel est ce nom? demanda Holly, agacée qu'il laisse le suspense pour une chose aussi stupide.

-C'est une protect'ball, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, un ange passa.

-Une _quoi_? articula finalement Artemis.

-Vous ne connaissez pas _Pokemon_? s'injurgea Foaly. Les pokéballs, les superballs, les masterballs, ça ne vous dit vraiment rien? insista-t-il.

Une fois encore, un ange passa. Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois...

-Est-ce que j'ai _vraiment_ une tête à regarder Pokemon? demanda enfin Artemis, un sourcil sceptique levé en l'air.

-Non, répondit aussitôt Holly. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que je trouve moi aussi ce nom totalement ridicule.

Foaly eut un soupir théâtral.

-Je suis un artiste incompris, gémit-il. Puisque c'est ça, je m'en vais! A la prochaine, Bonhomme de Boue, je suppose que lorsqu'on se reverra il nous faudra encore sauver le monde...

Et dans un bip sonore, la communication s'éteignit brusquement. Avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui se passait, Artemis et Holly se retrouvaient seuls. Le jeune génie se racla la gorge.

-Ahem... Alors... Comment vas-tu?

Holly sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, puis elle s'ébroua : c'était une adulte responsable, elle n'avait pas à être troublée! S'astreignant au calme, elle répondit d'un ton détaché :

-Oh, on fait aller. Et puis je ne m'ennuie jamais vraiment. Et toi?

-Pareil. L'ennui est une chose qui m'est inconnue depuis que j'ai douze ans.

Ils se sourirent. La musique à l'intérieur du bâtiment, qui jusque là était uniquement de la pop, changea brusquement et un slow fit entendre ses premiers accords de piano. Les yeux d'Artemis brillèrent : lentement, il tendit la main à la Fée. Cette dernière ouvrit en grand ses yeux.

-Allons, Artemis... Je... Je ne sais même pas danser!

-Moi non plus, avoua Artemis. S'il te plaît. J'adore cette chanson...

Holly hésita longuement. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'on risquait de la voir, mais en jetant un coup d'oeil aux volets, elle vit qu'ils étaient fermés et qu'une ombre à l'intérieur du bâtiment montait la garde devant. Butler. Alors, avec un soupir, l'elfe enclencha ses ailes et posa sa petite main dans celle, glaciale, d'Artemis.

Et ils dansèrent. Tout d'abord ils se tenaient assez écartés l'un de l'autre, ne sachant comme s'y prendre, puis au fil de la musique ils se laissèrent aller. Artemis faisait tourner Holly qui volait avec ses ailes, avant de mieux la rapprocher de lui. Et pendant qu'ils se laissaient aller à la musique, Artemis songeait à toutes ces aventures qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles. Tout avait commencé avec une mauvaise action : un kidnapping. Puis il avait découvert un monde qui était totalement différent du sien, un monde qui était..magique. Il avait fait la connaissance d'Holly, de Foaly, du commandant Root, de Mulch Diggums, de Baroud Kelp... Et toutes ces choses l'avaient profondément changé. S'ennivrant du moment présent, Artemis serra plus fort les mains d'Holly. Et quand le dernier accord retentit, ils étaient enlacés.

-Mmmh..., murmura Holly. Artemis... Je...

Se redressant brusquement, la Fée se détacha d'Artemis dont la chaleur lui manqua aussitôt. Les joues en feu, elle balbutia :

-Euh... Je dois y aller, maintenant. Mon visa... Et puis, on a besoin de moi, les FAR...

Artemis hocha la tête les joues anormalement rouges lui aussi.

-Je comprends. Et bien...au revoir.

La Fée se retourna, les ailes déployés, mais avant de s'envoler elle fit volte-face. Elle avait oublié quelque chose. S'armant de courage, elle se pencha vers Artemis et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de lui glisser quelque chose dans la main.

-Je t'appelerai, souffla-t-elle avant d'activer son Bouclier et de s'envoler dans un scintillement.

Artemis resta interdit, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, pendant un moment. Puis il ouvrit sa main. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique chevalière, pour remplacer celle qui avait été écrasée. De couleur argent, des glyphes courraient tout autour de la bague. Elle était splendide. Soupirant longuement, Artemis attrapa son verre de champagne qu'il avait posé sur le rebord du balcon, et il s'appuya contre la rembarde. Il sentait que son moral avait remonté de plusieurs crans.

Il sirota tranquillement son verre, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Si jamais on l'attaquait maintenant, il se sentait d'humeur à relever tous les défis. Si ses ennemis le cherchaient, il le trouveraient. Car quand les ennuis frappent à la porte d'Artemis Fowl II, ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir!

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Et voilà. Au bout de sept mois, "Quand les ennuis frappent à la porte..." est à présent terminée. Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs, tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leur favoris, tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews encourageantes... Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Flower et Chacha, qui se reconnaîtront, et bien évidemment tous les membres de la PAF mais qui sont surtout présents sur un autre site. ;)

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions! =D (Cette phrase faisait très dessin-animé, du style: "A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!" xD)

~Erilys allias Louise-chan


End file.
